Through the Distance
by FriendlyScientist
Summary: Gilbert es un joven de preparatoria que tiene sueños extraños sobre un hombre, una guerra y una muerte: La suya. Acción, magia, comedia, drama, sangre y un romance que trasciende a través del tiempo, todo en una simple historia de amor entre dos chicos. ¿Te animas a descubrirla? {En semi-hiatus por bloqueo de escritor}
1. Presentando a Gilbert Beilschmidt

Ok, antes que nada quiero decir que: Hola, mucho gusto a los que no me conocen, y saludos a los que ya lo hacen.

Pues... Verán, soy PanquesitoSexy~ en una nueva cuenta, pues la anterior la perdí por mis tonterías. :B

Vengo con mejor forma de escritura -creo- y con más ánimos, ¡esta vez les traigo RuPru, prepárense!

Ehm, supongo que no tengo que poner el Summary pues ya está aquí arriba.

Así que sólo pondré un pequeño saludo antes de iniciar con este fic. 0u0

**¡Ojalá lo disfruten!**

Hm, una aclaración antes de comenzar:

cuando una _sola_ palabra esté de esta forma es para resaltarla.

_"cuando todo esté escrito de esta manera entre comillas" _es un recuerdo o un sueño... O cualquier fumadón que se me ocurra. Da igual, nunca las dejaré sin explicaciones.

También he de decir que, si eres sensible a las palabras FUERTES, no veas esto. Por favor.

(o( Ahora sí, ¡iniciemos de una vez!

* * *

Capítulo I: Presentando a Gilbert Beilschmidt.

Fuera de la casa Beilschmidt el sol brillaba fuertemente contra la ventana del albino quién, molesto, rodó un par de veces por la cama hasta decidirse mejor pararse de la cama y cerrar las cortinas. Gilbert se giró al notar que la puerta del cuarto que compartía con su hermano menor –aunque este le sacara más de una cabeza siempre sería el menor– estaba entreabierta, y siguió viendo la habitación con indiferencia, ni siquiera se molestaba en notar que en el reloj marcara las 6 de la mañana. Esa era una manía de su hermano Ludwig, que siempre se levantaba antes de que el sol saliera, abriendo las cortinas para perturbar el sueño de su hermano, esperando que él hiciera lo mismo; pero el albino siempre se levantaba, cerraba la cortina y volvía a dormirse, cosa que esta vez no hizo, pues reparó en una fecha que el calendario tenía escrito.

Era sábado.

Era un horrible y maldito sábado, lo que significaba que no había escuela ni tareas que hacer, ni trabajo y, curiosamente, eso era lo que más lo inquietaba, no tendría nada con qué poner excusa para no asistir.

¿Qué tenía que hacer Gilbert los sábados?

Ta fácil como complicado: Ir al psicólogo.

El albino odiaba más que nada asistir a esa tortuosa rutina en la cual los "inútiles esos" –dicho en sus propias palabras– lo trataban como si estuviera imbécil. Lo odiaba.

Pero como era hombre de palabra tenía que ir, ¡malditas responsabilidades! ¡Maldita forma de crianza alemana!

En días como esos… Quizá hasta aceptaría ser ruso, pero eso sólo se quedaría en un pensamiento, nunca sería ruso, que horror.

–Esto es estúpido…–Dijo rascándose con algo de fuerza la cabeza, para después continuar caminando hasta al baño.

Observó su rostro en el espejo, tan perfecto como pálido; después observó su cabello, tan brillante y blanco como la nieve; continuó con sus ojos, de un color rojo intenso, casi sangre, con unas largas y rizadas pestañas blancas que los adornaban; así siguió perdiendo tiempo en el baño admirando cada uno de sus rasgos, tratando de olvidar lo que tendría que hacer más tarde.

Le encantaban sus rasgos, le encantaba su propio rostro y cuerpo.

Pero odiaba su mente jugándole malas pasadas con tantas pesadillas y sueños tan extraños con ese raro hombre –pues, en sus sueños, solía aparecer como un adulto de aparentemente unos 27 años– de acento ruso marcado pero voz infantil y juguetona, con ojos de un color violeta tan intenso como hipnotizante y con su extraño atuendo de gabardina y bufanda. Sobretodo odiaba cuando ese hombre se dirigía a él como "zaychik" que significa, lo cual investigó, "conejito" en ruso; odiaba esos estúpidos sueños, y todos parecían ser una serie. Varias veces, a media noche, se despertaba por culpa de una pesadilla recurrente en la que ese hombre gritaba su nombre una y otra vez, seguido por una luz intensa de color azul eléctrico y sangre, _su _sangre. Lo peor de todo es que nunca lograba averiguar el nombre de ese extraño.

Él no estaba loco –o eso se repetía siempre cada vez que iba al psicólogo, aunque incluso dudaba–, sólo eran tonterías que su cerebro inventaba por jugar tantos de los estúpidos juegos de su amigo japonés, Kiku Honda, aunque era más amigo de su hermano que de él.

Después de arreglarse y quedar –según él– más perfecto de lo que ya era por las mañanas, bajó hacia la cocina, pasando antes por la ventana para ver hacia el patio, y observar a su hermano hacer sus "ejercicios matutinos", burlándose un poco de él, se dirigió a la cocina, para después encontrar una nota de su madre colgada en el refrigerador, que su hermano seguramente había dejado para que él la viera.

–"Gilbert, si ves esto quiero decirte que hemos tenido que salir por unos asuntos, pero eso no implica que no irás al psicólogo, y si intentas saltarte esta cita le he dejado de orden a tu hermano que me lo cuente TODO, estás advertido." –Leyó en voz alta imitando la voz de su querida y estricta progenitora, para después arrugar la nota con fastidio.

Ludwig no era capaz de mentirle a su madre, nunca lo fue, ni siquiera de pequeño cuando rompían algo, siempre soltaba la sopa; no podría simplemente huir.

Después de prepararse un "desayuno" de lo primero que encontró en el refrigerador y la despensa se levantó de la mesa hacía el televisor y lo encendió sólo por aburrimiento, empezando a cambiar los canales sin mirar si quiera. Terminó por detenerse en uno donde se mostraba una película de guerra, observó con más interés a la pantalla e incluso se inclinó un poco para ver mejor; toda esa sangre, armas y gente muerta le recordaba a sus sueños, pero por alguna razón sentía que en sus sueños todo lo que veía era más real que lo que estaba viendo en ese instante en televisión, abrió un poco más los ojos para ver la tele hasta que un destello le cegó la vista por un momento. Había estado tan distraído con toda la escena que no se percató en ningún momento que su hermano había entrado a la casa.

–Guten morgen, bruder. –Dijo serio e inánime el rubio, casi ni parecía que le estuviera hablando a un pariente.

–¡Lud! Kse, ¡no me saludes tan frío, somos hermanos! –Le respondió de forma más natural –y ruidosa– el albino; le encantaba charlar con su hermano menor cuando bebían, el rubio se ponía menos tenso luego de unos cuantos tarros, pues siempre, antes de llegar al bar, le protestaba que no tenían edad para beber y después él igual terminaba brindando por toda la gente que se encontraba ahí, eran casi famosos en ese bar junto con los amigos de Gilbert: Un español, llamado Antonio Fernández Carriedo; un francés, llamado Francis Bonnefoy y un raro inglés que a veces se les unía, llamado Arthur Kirkland.

–Lo sé. –Le dijo el rubio de forma cortante. – Por cierto, bruder, mutti me ha dicho que te llevara a tu cita hoy.

El albino soltó un suspiro de fastidio.

–Lo sé, vi la nota en el refrigerador… No necesitas repetirme todo lo que tengo que hacer. –Dijo como en un gruñido, menos animado que antes.

–Pues parece que sí. –Añadió Ludwig en un tono de voz baja, pero prefirió no seguir discutiendo, sino su hermano se iba a poner a pelear y eso nunca era bueno pues, cuando se enojaba, llamaba a sus amigos y se iba con ellos a donde fuera, para evitar ver a Ludwig; y eso esta vez no sería conveniente.

Gilbert se acomodó en el sillón de la sala de nuevo y siguió viendo la televisión, la matanza y la sangre falsa salpicar todo, casi imaginándose dentro de esa escena mientras su hermano lo veía curioso.

El resto del tiempo transcurrió de forma normal.

.

Ya eran las 3 de la tarde y Gilbert seguía negándose a salir del sillón. Ya era hora de ir al psicólogo y, como siempre, no quería.

–¡Pero es una pérdida de tiempo! –Seguía diciendo el de cabellos blancos cada vez que el rubio le sacaba una razón.

–¡No importa, tienes que ir! –Le contestó el de ojos azules empezando a perder la paciencia.

–Ugh. –Se quejó por última vez, levantándose del mueble, medio convencido de ir.– Siempre la misma tortura…

–Vamos, bruder, sube al auto…

–¡No me hables como si fueras un puto policía, sé lo que debo hacer! –Le reclamó el mayor, sacándole un suspiro hastiado al rubio.

El de ojos rojos simplemente se metió a la parte trasera del automóvil, se puso los lentes de sol para no lastimarse los ojos y continuó viendo a la nada.

Seguía recordando lo sangriento de la película que se había puesto a ver sin saber si quiera de qué se trataba; el sueño recurrente que tenía era parecido, sólo que él era el protagonista, se encontraba con un grupo de personas desconocidas en medio de lo que parecía un campo de batalla, ese raro personaje de bufanda estaba ahí también y le sonreía diciéndole que todo le iba a salir bien, "¡obvio que todo va a salir bien, soy yo!" le respondía, después de pasar por un mar muertes y sangre él volteaba a ver que ese hombre siguiera detrás de él, estaba empapado en sangre, pero nunca parecía estar herido, eso era lo que lo tranquilizaba siempre –por alguna razón que él no entendía–, pero después de eso siempre aparecía el maldito rayo de luz extraña color azul eléctrico y después de eso el grito "¡Gilbert!", seguido por la sangre y todo volviéndose borroso para después levantarse respirando agitadamente. No entendía el porqué de esos sueños, por eso iba al psicólogo, pero ni ahí le daban una explicación lógica, sólo lo trataban como si fuera un enfermo mental y le decían tonterías que no entendía; pues él juraría que nunca en su vida, más que en esos retorcidos sueños, había visto a ese hombre, nunca.

Siguió así por un rato hasta darse cuenta de que el auto se había detenido.

–Ya llegamos…–Dijo el menor.

–Ya vi. –Dijo poco antes de abrir la puerta del vehículo y saltar al exterior, era una suerte que llevara sus lentes de sol, sino estaba seguro que se iba quemar la retina.

El otro abrió la puerta de su lado, salió al exterior volteando a ver al consultorio y después colocando los seguros del automóvil por seguridad.

Gilbert se vio vacilante durante unos segundos mientras observaba el lugar, pero después decidió que ya estaba ahí y que sería algo estúpido tratar de huir de alguien que hace ejercicio todos los días y corre alrededor de la cuadra por las tardes, no es como si él no estuviera en forma, pero no podría contra su hermano; así que simplemente decidió avanzar, lo peor que podría pasarle era que lo trataran como loco… De nuevo.

Su hermano se vio un poco sorprendido del repentino cambio de decisión de su hermano, pues él nunca lo había acompañado al psicólogo, pero sí había visto la resistencia que le ponía a sus padres cuando tenían que llevarlo, desde que ellos eran pequeños Gilbert había sido así, sin embargo el rubio supuso que a todo el mundo le llega la madurez.

Después de haberse asegurado que el albino había entrado le siguió el camino y entró él igual, encontrándose a Gilbert hablando con la recepcionista.

–Hallo, Lili, ¿sabes dónde se encuentra Emma? –Le preguntó el albino a la joven de la recepción, era pequeña y rubia con unos ojos de color verde esmeralda.

–Oh, s-sí, me dijo que posiblemente irías a venir hoy, uhm…–La rubia revolvió unos cuantos papeles que tenía ahí, revisando si había una nota. –Oh, dice que está ocupada con otro paciente, en un momento saldrá y te atenderá.

–Danke, Lili. –Le dijo y se fue a sentar a uno de los muebles de ahí cerca.

–Gern geschehen…–Dijo ella un poco avergonzada, percatándose un poco después del otro muchacho que se encontraba ahí parado viendo a su hermano y la extraña expresión de seriedad que tenía dibujada en el rostro. –Mucho gusto, ¿eres el hermano de Gilbert, cierto?, yo soy Lili Zwingli.

–Ah, ja, yo soy Ludwig Beilschmidt. –Contestó el alemán, tomando la pequeña mano de la chica con una suya, a modo de saludo.

–Siéntete libre de sentarte en lo que atienden a tu hermano, por favor. –Le dijo ella con una dulce y delicada sonrisa.

–Danke. –Respondió el otro joven con un gesto de la mano y pasó a sentarse al lado de su hermano que observaba una revista.

–¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó el albino, sorprendiendo al rubio por su tono de voz tan serio, tan adulto.

–Nada, solamente tenía algo de curiosidad por el lugar. –Contestó el ojiazul recibiendo un cabeceo como respuesta.

Después de pasar un momento de tensión entre el silencio de la habitación, la expresión de completa seriedad por parte del albino y el sonido del lapicero de Lili cada vez que anotaba algo en la agenda el tiempo pasó bastante lento, aunque sólo fueron diez minutos de espera parecieron veinte. Una mujer salió de la habitación para despedirse de otro chico

–Oh, Gilbert, lo siento, estaba ocupada. –Se excusó la psicóloga, Emma Vanderhoeven, una belga de ojos verdes y cabello rubio, más alta que Lili y con el cuerpo más femenino que ella.

–No pasa nada, ¿ya puedo pasar? –Sonrió levemente el joven de cabello platinado.

–Eh, sí, espera que salga este paciente. –Dijo para después voltearse y decirle unas palabras a otro muchacho de cabello rubio cenizo, bastante alto, que iba cubierto con una gabardina color beige. Después de despedirse de aquel extraño sujeto le habló por fin al albino. –¡Listo!, ¡Gilbert Beischmidt, tu turno!

Gilbert entró sin mucha emoción al cuarto, sin percatarse del hombre que lo miraba fijamente como sorprendido, y cerró la puerta, dejando al otro chico sin poder verle más.

Mientras tanto, en la recepción, un joven alemán esperaba que su hermano saliera y un joven aparentemente ruso deseaba no estar confundido.

El alemán tomó una de las revistas de por ahí y la empezó a hojear sin leer lo que decía, sólo veía las imágenes sin detenerse en ninguna especial.

El ruso se quedó parado ahí por unos segundos antes de decirle algunas palabras a la pequeña rubia y luego se despidió, cubriéndose su pálida cara con la bufanda que traía y simplemente atravesó la puerta.

.

Luego de todo el estrés de la cita el albino decidió que era momento de desaparecer del lugar, literalmente, sólo se despidieron de las rubias, subieron al auto y se fueron hasta su casa; el primero en entrar fue Gilbert, quién encendió la televisión y se lanzó en el mueble para relajarse un poco, por eso odiaba esas visitas, lo dejaban todo tenso; después de él, el segundo en entrar fue Ludwig quién simplemente se dirigió a la cocina y decidió no hablar más sobre el tema.

Es cierto que Ludwig sabía de las pesadillas de su hermano, pues dormían en la misma habitación, pero no sabía cómo se comportaba cuando iba a ese lugar, pareciese que incluso a él le empezaba a poner de los nervios el tener que llevarlo.

* * *

¡Ok!, ¿les gustó?

Espero que sí, Plz. ;u; porque en serio no sé qué haría si a nadie le gusta, creo que me mato (?).

Ok, no, mucho drama. Si gustan dejar reviews por favor háganlo, alimentan mi alma. uwu

Si son palabras bonitas se aceptan perfectamente, sino pues... ¿Qué se le va a hacer?

Acepto de todo menos INSULTOS HACIA MI PERSONA.

eAeUu

En fin, espero que esto les guste y les divierta tal como yo me divertí escribiéndolo.

Si tienen dudas respecto al alemán pueden, con todo gusto, preguntar sino... A Google traductor, ¡chicas!

Bueno, en este caso no he incluido tantas cosas (es decir, Gilbert e Iván aún no se conocen), pero no se preocupen, que pronto el conejito y el bloque de hielo ¡se conocerán!

Tengo ganas de contarles cómo se conocerán pero... Ay, mejor no. (Ufufufufu~)

Bueno, dejo de parlotear (cofescribircof) ¡y los dejo irse en paz! (como en la iglesia plz)

**¡Hasta luego!**


	2. Un nuevo director

**Primero que nada, me gustaría disculparme por haberme tardado tanto con el upd8. ( u v u )**

**Es que tenía muchas cosas que hacer. ( ; v ; ) -Excusas everywhere-.**

**Pero... Pues, ya está aquí, así que no mueran plz.**

**He aquí el fic.**

* * *

Capítulo 2: Un nuevo director.

Después de que la señora Beilschmidt le preguntara a Ludwig si Gilbert había asistido a su cita, y de que el albino le peleara que no era un irresponsable y casi le diera un discurso sobre su indignación y sobre lo mala que era su madre con él pasó un tranquilo domingo… Si un domingo al estilo Gilbert Beillschmidt se puede considerar tranquilo; llegó el Lunes, al albino le gustaban los lunes, no le gustaban las clases, no, pero le gustaba que los Lunes eran bastante lejanos a los sábados, y eso era realmente bueno, tanto para su hermano como para él.

Se levantó de la cama a las seis de la mañana con el cuerpo algo entumecido por lo de anoche y se dispuso a ir a arreglarse al baño, Gilbert siempre tenía bastantes energías los lunes, lo cual era algo malo para los maestros, pues siempre se metía en problemas juntos con otros dos amigos suyos, un danés, de nombre Mathias Køhler y un estadounidense, de nombre Alfred F. Jones. Sí, Francis y Antonio eran con quienes más se juntaba, pero le gustaban especialmente esos otros dos porque con ellos podía hacer más escándalo, apoyaban más sus "ideales"; Gilbert era conocido por toda la escuela como "El Asombroso", algunos de verdad lo creían y otros usaban el mote para burlarse de él, pero igual, todos lo conocían así, y los nuevos no tardaban en enterarse quién era él. Su grupo con Antonio y Francis eran todos conocidos como el "Bad Touch Trio", mientras que con Mathias y Alfred eran conocidos como "The Awesome Trio"… O simplemente como las personas más molestas de la escuela.

Pero, a pesar de ser tan problemático como era, no era realmente el peor de la escuela ni el más odiado, de hecho, el peor de toda la escuela y el más odiado por todos era nada más y nada menos que Arthur Kirkland. El mejor estudiante, el Presidente de la clase, el que llevaba a cabo todas las juntas escolares, preferido por los maestros… Era odiado porque él solía ser un completo rebelde, asistía como se le daba la gana a la escuela y saltaba cada clase que podía, pero desde que Scott, el hermano mayor de Arthur se graduó y empezó a impartir clases en esa escuela ambos empezaron a pelear por quién podría ser mejor, alumno o maestro, el mayor o el menor. Sobre todo se le odiaba porque, como presidente del consejo estudiantil, era demasiado mandón; a Gilbert le agradaba el cejón, era un buen amigo al momento de beber, pero, en la escuela, incluso a él le daban ganas de golpearlo; igual le agradaba su hermano, era un buen profesor –el favorito de todos, de hecho. –, explicaba completamente sus clases y, según las chicas, era bastante carismático, además de apuesto.

Después de arreglarse y quedar tan perfecto en todo el sentido de la palabra, recordó algo que había pasado durante la semana pasada, cuando hicieron una huelga y juntaron firmas para deshacerse del anterior director de la escuela, pues, cuando querían, los jóvenes podían ser persistentes. Por fin habían corrido a ese viejo molesto, corrupto y pervertido, pues más de una vez los estudiantes lo habían visto ver con ojos de lascivia a la "voluptuosa" maestra de Economía, una rusa de nombre Yaketerina Braginskaya. Al parecer, su hermano menor fue el que pidió el puesto para director escolar y el dueño se lo otorgó sólo porque la mujer era conocida de años y era bastante buena en lo suyo.

"Gutt, cuando me castiguen creo que tendré que presentarme correctamente frente a ese ruso", Gilbert igual era ruso, para qué negarlo, si nació en Kaliningrado, pero desde que llevó historia del mundo, desde la secundaria, tomó demasiado aprecio hacia ese gran imperio llamado Prusia, sentía como si fuera su patria y toda la secundaria se autodenominó cómo prusiano de Köninsberg; y de hecho odiaba a los rusos por haber destrozado ese gran imperio.

Bajó rápida y animadamente hacia la cocina directamente y sacó lo primero que encontró en el refrigerador, que fue una cajita de jugo de naranja, se la llevó a la sala y se dispuso a tomar sus cosas para salir por la puerta, donde se topó con su hermano.

–¡Eh, Lud! ¡Gutten Morgen, Kesese!– Saludó el albino, al mismo tiempo que se colocaba sus gafas de sol para poder salir.

–Ya tenemos que irnos, bruder. – Le dijo el menor.

– ¡Agh! Yo saludándote tan alegre y… ¿eso es lo primero que me dices? ¡Tu hermano mayor se va a morir de desamor! – Dijo el ruso con dramatismo.

–Deja de ser tan dramático, por favor. – Repuso el alemán.

–Tch, solías ser muy lindo de pequeño…– Susurró el albino para sí.

El alemán suspiró, ambos subieron al carro.

Mientras su padre arrancaba el mayor de los hermanos, tomó la cajita de jugo y separó la pajilla para poder tomarlo. Por alguna razón se sentía algo ansioso ese día, sentía como… Si algo fuera a pasar.

.

Yaketerina, su querida hermana mayor le estaba dando a Iván Bragisky unos cuantos consejos para lidiar con adolescentes. Hace mucho que no hablaba ni con humanos, como… Décadas que no lo hacía, la única humana con la que había hablado era la asistente de Emma, una hechicera especializada en hacer tranquilizar a la gente con problemas, una mujer bastante hábil que fingía ser una simple psicóloga. Ni siquiera tomaba sangre de humanos, desde la muerte de su pareja, hace más de cien años lo había dejado devastado, sin ganas de vivir, pero, como un vampiro, no podía rendirse a la vida, además, le había prometido a ese terco albino que seguiría viviendo, incluso si él moría.

Pero… Simplemente sentía ver a Gilbert en todos lados, incluso ese día que fue con Emma, casi podría jurar que ese muchacho que vio era Gilbert. Y, sino lo era, por lo menos era idéntico a él.

Ese perfecto cabello blanco puro, esos ojos rojos como la sangre llenos de inquietudes, aparentando ser fuertes; la piel tersa y blanca como la nieve que él, Iván , tanto odiaba. Estaba seguro que era él, estaba seguro que era SU Gilbert. Pero qué más daba si era él o no, no tuvo ni la oportunidad de hablar con él.

Por pensar tanto en ese albino ya ni le prestaba atención a su hermana, que le explicaba casi paso a paso cómo tratar a los jóvenes, especialmente los de la escuela a la que iba a trabajar. Por lo que había oído de sus hermanas, era una escuela grande y bastante conocida, con bastantes jóvenes de varios países que asistían a ella por su prestigio; pero al igual que buenos estudiantes habían estudiantes problemáticos, cada vez que le contaban de eso no podía evitar acordarse de su Gilbert, esas historias siempre despertaban cierta nostalgia en él, especialmente las que le contaban de un alumno en especial, que le recordaba tanto a él, un alumno que se metía en problemas por querer desarmar el piano del profesor de música, que se metía en problemas por saltar algunas clases, por hacer escándalo, por golpear al director –obviamente Iván no se dejaría golpear por ese chico, no importa cuanta simpatía le tuviera–, por retarlo, por… muchas cosas; las descripciones del muchacho le recordaban demasiado a su zaychik, tanto que ya se sentía ansioso por conocerlo.

Sonó una campana, interrumpiendo a su hermana y sacándolo de sus ensoñaciones. "Wow, ¿tan rápido ha pasado el tiempo?" pensó.

–Vanya, tenemos que presentarnos todos en el auditorio, recuerda lo que te dije. – Le comentó su querida hermana mayor.

–Spasibo, sestra. – Le sonrió, sintiéndose algo culpable por no haber prestado nada de atención a los consejos dados.

Ambos salieron de la oficina y, a paso lento, se dirigieron al gran auditorio. Iván, después de mucho tiempo, sintió emoción, pues sentía que algo grande iba a pasar ese día.

.

Antes de la primera clase, se les citó a todos al auditorio. "Seguro para presentarnos al próximo perdedor que será el director de la escuela, pfft." Pensó Gilbert mientras se dirigía a los baños, no pensaba asistir por nada del mundo, y esperaba esconderse en los baños tanto como pudiera, mientras que los maestros o alguien del consejo estudiantil no le encontraran.

–Esto es una total pérdida de tiempo, pfft. – Se dijo a sí mismo mientras se escabullía del grupo de jóvenes que iban hacia el auditorio.

Al llegar al baño lo primero que hizo fue observarse en el espejo, tenía el ceño algo fruncido.

"Son nervios porque sabes lo que va a pasar." Resonó una voz en él, lo cual lo hizo sorprenderse.

Ahora recordaba porqué odiaba la soledad y el silencio, esa voz tan parecida a la suya solía hablarle. Pero, aun así, como un total demente decidió contestarle.

–No, no lo sé. – Dijo en voz baja como respuesta.

"Lo has estado soñando toda tu vida, es imposible que no lo sepas." Le regañó esa voz.

–Pues no lo sé y punto. – Dijo para luego ponerse sus audífonos y la música a todo volumen para no volver a escuchar eso.

El tiempo simplemente transcurría, Gilbert ya no sabía ni cuánto tiempo había estado encerrado ahí y tampoco sabía si la junta había terminado; pero el albino era impaciente, era posible que sólo hubieran pasado diez minutos y él hubiera sentido que habían sido unos cuarenta.

De repente escuchó la puerta abrirse, como acto reflejo se quitó sus auriculares y los guardó, junto con su reproductor.

–Oh, Gilbert, así que estabas aquí, Toris tenía razón.- Era precisamente el inglés, justamente a quién menos quería ver en esos momentos el joven ruso-alemán.

–Ah, cejas, eres tú. – Dijo el albino como quién no quiere la cosa.

–Sí, justamente soy yo, y tú tendrías que estar en el auditorio con todos. – Le reprochó el inglés cruzándose de brazos.

–No me interesa conocer al nuevo perdedor que tendremos como prefecto o lo que sea. – Gruñó el albino.

–Mira, te digo como amigo que es mejor que vayas, al parecer este nuevo director es bastante estricto y no te perdonará una…– Dijo en un tono un poco más relajado el rubio.

–¡Ha!... Bueno, veremos qué tal. – Dijo mientras le acompañaba afuera.

"Esto es lo que tendrías que haber hecho desde un principio." Volvió a hablar la voz en su cabeza, haciendo que Gilbert se detuviera frente a la puerta del baño.

–¿Huh, pasa algo? –Preguntó el inglés, pero recibió una negativa e incitó a Gilbert a continuar caminando.

"Es la primera vez que hablas cuando hay una persona." Pensó el albino, pero esa vez no hubo respuesta alguna.

.

.

.

El inglés abrió la puerta del auditorio tratando de no hacer ruido, pero simplemente no lo logró y toda la gente del lugar se quedó viendo hacia un punto… Especialmente hacia ese cabello blanco y ese uniforme desaliñado. Así es, todos se quedaron viendo a Gilbert Beillschmidt, incluso el mismo Iván Bragisky, quién podría jurar que él era su Gilbert.

El albino simplemente alzó la mirada al escuchar a la profesora húngara de química, Elizabetha Héderváry, gritarle por su nombre "¡Gilbert Beillschmidt!".

Fue ahí cuando reparó en que el director le estaba viendo con los ojos bastante abiertos, unos ojos violeta bastante hipnotizantes… Bastante conocidos, su cabello color rubio cenizo, su gabardina algo desgastada y la larga bufanda. En el salón parecía no haber nadie más que ellos dos, la cara de ambos era un poema.

–Esto es imposible…– Se dijo a sí mismo Gilbert, frente a él estaba el mismo hombre que veía en sus sueños.

"No lo es, es el destino." Respondió divertida la voz de su cabeza.

* * *

**¿Les gustó? Digan que sí por favor. **

**Y sí, LOL. Rusia es un Vampiro sensual acá.**

**Idea cortesía de Sayuri Uchiha.**

**A gigi: Pues ya no estés ansiosa, ten tu conti. ;)**

**Gracias a las que comentaron, fueron poquitas pero alegraron mi kokoro. ;u;**

**3 Las ama: FS.**

**Hasta lueguito. 8)**


	3. Castigos, curiosidades y problemas

Vale, he de admitir que este ha sido el capítulo más largo que he hecho porque... El internet se me había ido bastante tiempo y yo ya les debía bastante, así que... Tengan, para que vean que las quiero. uvu

¡Ah, y antes de que se me olvide!

. Es igual a cambio de perspectiva de una escena

y

. . . Es igual a un cambio de escena.

-Carita de gatito-. Que lo disfruten. -Corazón ghei-.

* * *

Capítulo 3: Castigos, curiosidades y problemas.

El ruso estaba que no se lo creía, frente a él estaba la viva imagen de Gilbert Beillschmidt y con el mismo nombre, el corazón le empezó a latir desbocado, su conejito estaba justo frente a él y eso que lo había visto morir hace más de cien años, ¿sería su reencarnación? Y vaya que Iván no creía en esas tonterías, pero ahora deseaba creerlas.

Después de un rato de estarse mirando –Y sí, el albino también lo estaba mirando, cosa que hacía que su corazón casi saliera de su pecho.– se percató que estaba en medio de una junta escolar y que media escuela bastante confundida lo miraban a él y al albino de forma cautelosa.

Se aclaró la garganta y apartó la vista de él, que mal.

–Bien, como decía, cualquiera que sea sorprendido violando el reglamento de la escuela será reprendido de forma estricta…–Volteó a ver de reojo a Gilbert cuando se pasaba a sentar.–… No se les darán segundas oportunidades para entregar trabajos, y si tratan de saltarse una clase o llegan tarde a propósito se les impondrá un castigo extra por el director, aparte del trabajo que les encargará el profesor. Es todo, pueden retirarse a sus respectivas clases, menos los del consejo estudiantil y…–Pasó la mirada por el albino, lo señaló y sonrió infantilmente. –…Usted.

Por toda la sala se escuchaban murmullos mientras se levantaban de los lugares y se dirigían en forma de fila hacia la salida, cosas como "Gilbert está muerto", "Ese director me da miedo", "Ojalá se vaya el muy maldito", "Ese loco por fin merecía un castigo" y demás cosas que a Gilbert le valían un comino y medio.

Gilbert pasó de forma despreocupada y altiva por la sala, viendo por encima del hombro toda la gente que lo volteaba a ver cada cinco segundos. Posteriormente volteó la mirada hacia el consejo estudiantil, observó como el inglés lo veía con gesto como de reproche y al lituano que se veía bastante nervioso acerca del nuevo director, pasó altivo frente a todos ellos hasta llegar frente al director, que lo observaba como divertido, curioso y… ¿Con cariño? Ni idea, pero era extraño, al lado de ese hombre se sentía pequeño, no sólo físicamente, sino que también sentía que era más grande que su persona. Gilbert lo empezó a odiar desde que se dio cuenta de eso.

–Gilbert Beillschmidt. –Dijo el ruso, sonriéndole tranquilamente.

–Ese mismo. –Contestó el menor con un gesto retador, los del consejo estudiantil sintieron un escalofrío cuando observaron la sonrisa del director ensancharse.

–¿Me podrías acompañar un rato? –Preguntó amablemente el adulto.

Gilbert lo observó de abajo hacia arriba y frunció el ceño, sólo para después sonreír, sin perder su actitud retadora hacia el otro hombre.

–¿Puedo negarme? –Preguntó de forma cínica, sin culpa. El ruso se hubiera echado a reír y lo hubiera abrazado si esos hubieran sido otros tiempos y si Gilbert lo… Recordara.

–No, no puedes. –Contestó simplemente, observando divertido las "tiernas" –Según él.– expresiones de irritación de su zaychik.

–Entonces está bien. –Contestó como si en realidad pudiera no asistir.

–Bien, entonces acompáñeme a la oficina después de su primera clase, tenemos que hablar, joven. –El hombre decidió optar un porte algo más serio, haciendo que Gilbert se molestara y los del consejo estudiantil casi se desmayaran del terror que sentían sólo por la aparente aura que aparecía entre los dos, la cual no era tan pesada, pero bastante indescifrable y les ponía nerviosos.

El alemán sólo asintió y se retiró de la sala, sin percatarse que el mayor lo observó de reojo hasta que salió.

El vampiro dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"Bienvenido de nuevo, conejito."

.

.

.

Justo después de salir de la sala el albino salió corriendo al baño, era un manojo de emociones y no sabía el porqué. Bueno, sí sabía, pero no lo entendía.

Tanta prisa tenía en correr hacia el lugar que se olvidó de la nueva regla de las clases y de sus lentes de sol, pero no era como si le importara verdaderamente.

Se acercó a los lavabos y observó su rostro, estaba más pálido de lo normal y eso era mucho decir.

"Tú tranquilo, sólo respira." Se dijo a sí mismo mientras se lavaba la cara.

Se miró al espejo, sonrió y casi podría jurar que su sonrisa pareció, por un instante, como la de ese ruso. Se dio una ligera bofetada.

"Lo piensas mucho." Escuchó a esa voz dentro de él.

Rodó los ojos y decidió ignorarla, otras veces ya le había funcionado, ¿por qué no hacerlo esa vez también?

"No me puedes ignorar, estúpido, soy tú." Se burló esa voz de él.

"¿Ah, no? Pues mira cómo lo hago. Y tú no eres yo." Pensó mientras sacudía la cabeza.

"Tienes que ir con ese hombre y hablar." Fue directo al grano ese… Otro Gilbert, por así decirlo.

–¡Y una mierda! ¡Ni idiota voy a hacerlo! –Gritó frente al espejo mientras golpeaba fuertemente los lavabos.

Gilbert estaba tan concentrado en la conversación consigo mismo que en ningún momento notó que la voz se había callado y que alguien había entrado a los baños.

Se giró bastante molesto y observó a un rubio, bastante alto –Casi tanto como el ruso. –, con el cabello peinado en punta y con bufanda, para variar. No era nadie más ni nadie menos que Vincent Van Der Hoeven, un compañero holandés de su clase que le recordaba bastante a su hermano por la estatura y su forma de ser, estricto y ordenado –Gilbert también era bastante ordenado, pero cuando no quería recoger algo ahí lo dejaba. –, incluso su voz le recordaba a veces a su hermano, sin embargo el holandés era diferente en que él no se la pasaba molestando diciéndole qué tenía que hacer. La verdad a ese holandés no le interesaba nada que no tuviera que ver con su hermana mayor, tulipanes o conejos, lo demás no le importaba, lo pasaba por alto. Por eso a Gilbert le gustaba molestarlo, en cierto modo admiraba la actitud fría natural de ese hombre –Cosa que nunca en su vida admitiría. –, pero le molestaba que no le prestara atención, a él, el ser más grandioso de todo el universo –según él–. Se podría decir que él, junto con el Bad Touch Trio –Antonio principalmente, pues el holandés y él se conocían desde pequeños – estaban bastante interesados en molestar a ese holandés.

Mientras el albino se dedicaba a relajar su expresión facial y tratar de sonreír un poco, el rubio lo observó por unos momentos con una mirada que Gilbert no entendió pero que sintió algo incómoda, pasó de él y se dispuso a quedarse ahí lo que restaba de clase.

Gilbert comenzó a notar algo de tensión entre sus gritos anteriores y el nuevo silencio que ahora reinaba en la habitación.

Si había algo que a ese terco joven le molestara más que los psicólogos, era el silencio. Le molestaba el silencio en sí mismo porque esa voz se ponía a confundirlo, le molestaba el silencio en un salón de clases porque se aburría, le molestaba el silencio con otra persona porque lo ponía nervioso y tenso. Simplemente no soportaba el silencio.

No pudo soportar más, se vio al espejo por última vez, suspiró y se dispuso a salir del lugar.

–Pensé que no irías a asistir a clase. –Por fin el holandés habló, justo cuando estaba a punto de irse.

–¿Quién dijo que lo iba a hacer, Van Der Hoeven–Respondió con una risa de irritación.

–No sé, sinceramente, ni debería interesarme. –Contestó simplemente el joven mientras jugaba con una pipa en sus manos. –Pero quería saber qué es lo que pasó entre el tal Braginsky y tú, Beillschmidt.

–¿Oh, ahora te intereso? –El albino recuperó su porte ególatra y observó con una sonrisa ladeada al rubio, quién se encogió de hombros como si no le importara la cosa.

–Todo el mundo tiene curiosidad. –Respondió simplemente, cosa que hizo que a Gilbert le hirviera la sangre, más se controló.

–¿Hasta tú? –Se burló el alemán.

–Hasta yo. –Asintió el más alto a la vez que se colocaba la pipa ya encendida en los labios y se ponía a fumar algo. –Entonces, ¿piensas responder o no?

–Quizá luego, tengo asuntos pendientes. –El albino guiñó el ojo y salió del baño, dejando al holandés fumar, lo que fuese que fumase, en paz.

Una vez ido el albino, el holandés continuó fumando su pipa tranquilamente mientras observaba la puerta, lugar por donde había salido el albino. Exhaló el humo.

–Conejo creído. –Suspiró para después seguir con sus cosas.

A pesar de todo le seguían gustando.

.

.

.

El timbre había sonado, Gilbert, mientras tanto, seguía dando vueltas por la escuela, queriendo olvidar todo lo que había pasado, era demasiado para su mente. Sobre todo porque justo en ese momento tendría que presentarse en la oficina del director y el alemán casi podía jurar que si veía a ese hombre nuevamente su cerebro explotaría. Estaba mordiendo sus uñas de nuevo, un viejo hábito que creyó perdido hace mucho.

Mientras continuaba caminando se encontró con una de las muchas personas que menos quería ver en ese momento, el profesor de música.

A Gilbert le gustaba bastante la música, tocaba la flauta, la guitarra y el piano bastante bien, además quería aprender violín, pero no soportaba al maestro, era un austriaco bastante estricto, de cabello castaño, gafas y ojos azules del mismo color de la corbata que siempre llevaba perfectamente colocada en el cuello de la camisa; llevaba años de casado con la maestra de física, pero ellos no podían tener hijos, por lástima.

Gilbert siempre se refería a él como "Su señoría" sólo para molestarle pues todos sabían que el albino era su alumno menos favorito, a pesar de ser uno de los mejores, claro que eso sólo era en música. A Gilbert casi no le gustaba ninguna materia, las únicas que verdaderamente le interesaban era Historia, Música y Filosofía, aunque esta última más bien le gustaba porque en esa clase se podía dormir y el maestro nunca los reprendía, pues era bastante despistado.

El hombre se percató de la mirada del más joven sobre él y frunció el ceño, empezando a caminar hacia él.

–¡Beillschmidt! ¿Acaso no debería estar en la dirección? ¡Armó verdaderamente un escándalo en el auditorio! –El maestro siempre tan propio, Gilbert rodó los ojos.

–¿Qué cree que hago, _su señoría_? ¿Está ciego acaso para no ver que me dirijo hacia allá? ¿O debe cambiar sus lentes? –Le dijo irritado el albino, por alguna razón no tenía ganas de burlarse cómo siempre hacía con ese maestro, simplemente quería olvidar todo y desaparecer, pero ese hombre le recordó al ruso con su estúpida –según Gilbert– pregunta.

–¡No me responda de esa manera, insolente! –Le ordenó el profesor, Gilbert, al no querer escuchar más regaños simplemente se fue dejando al maestro gritando solo.

Continuó caminando por el casi vacío pasillo hasta que, inminentemente, llegó a la dirección, dónde se supone tenía que estar desde hace más de quince minutos. De sólo ver el letrero que ponía el nombre le dieron náuseas y se quiso ir inmediatamente de ahí, pero justo cuando pensó en regresarse la puerta se abrió súbitamente, dejando ver al alto ruso que lo veía algo sorprendido. Gilbert se maldijo mentalmente, no debió pasar por ese lugar.

El ruso al verlo sonrió infantilmente.

–Llega tarde, joven, pensé que no vendría. –Comentó el mayor con un tono divertido.

–No me sentía bien…–Se excusó Gilbert, aunque era completamente verdadero.

Iván al notar la expresión en el rostro del albino supo de inmediato que era cierto lo que decía y decidió no preguntar más, sabía que a su conejo no le gustaba que le preguntaran cosas personales, a lo mucho su nombre, su edad, nacionalidad y eso era todo. Lo dejó pasar a la oficina y lo hizo tomar asiento frente su escritorio, al mismo tiempo que trataba de no mostrar cuán preocupado estaba por él.

–Bien, ¿entonces? –Inició; la verdad, si hubiera sido por él no lo hubiera citado y simplemente lo hubiera dejado ir con bastantes tareas extra, pero quería hablar con él, aunque fuera sólo por medio de la escuela.

–¿Qué? –Gruñó el alemán, haciendo sonreír al ruso, no iba a perder fácilmente. Su Gilbert siempre había sido así cuando se enfadaba, de pocas palabras pero respuestas bastante impulsivas, además de que fruncía el ceño de forma casi inconsciente, lo cual lo hacía ver más maduro y atractivo a los ojos de Iván.

–Está aquí por haberse querido saltar la junta de esta mañana, joven Beillschmidt. –Continuó calmadamente el de cabellos rubio cenizo.

–¿Oh, sí? Pues no es mi culpa que haya sido tan jodidamente aburrida y que la puerta hiciera tanto ruido _señor._–Contestó el albino al mismo tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos y arrugaba un poco la nariz, este gesto le pareció muy tierno al ruso, que se contuvo para no abrazarlo y besarlo–o quizá hasta más– ahí mismo.

–Lenguaje, Gilbert. –Lo reprendió levemente el director.

El alemán soltó un bufido de resignación y fue ahí cuando el ruso notó que el alemán no iría a decir nada más. Suspiró y se levantó para observar un pequeño objeto que tenía colgado en el cuello y, a pesar de que el joven estaba en modo enfurruñado, le dio curiosidad; era una cadena hecha de plata, bastante antigua, con un pequeño medallón con una cruz en medio y con algo escrito en ella, parecía ser bastante vieja. Por alguna razón a Gilbert le dio nostalgia ver esa cadena, aunque no sabía el porqué. El joven se sorprendió cuando vio al ruso sonreír tristemente mientras veía la cadena y se sonrojó un poco cuando lo volteó a ver.

"Esa, Gilbert, es la expresión de un hombre que lo ha perdido todo lo importante para él…" Se dijo a sí mismo, sin saber siquiera de dónde provenía la frase, simplemente salió de su mente.

"Eso es correcto." Le dijo ese otro Gilbert.

Gilbert se tensó, no quería que esa voz apareciera en ese momento, eso era justo lo que temía.

–No hablo contigo…–Sin darse cuenta alzó la voz, el hombre se dio cuenta de eso y se le quedó viendo, Gilbert parecía perdido, parecía estar teniendo una batalla interna consigo mismo. Lo siguió observando como un niño con curiosidad y se percató que, en la cara del albino ahora se hacía presente una expresión de terror.

"A penas acabo de hablarte y ya entras en pánico, que débil eres, Gilbert." Dijo la voz con cansancio.

"Cállate, cállate, cállate, cállate, cállate. ¡CÁLLATE!" El joven había olvidado completamente que no se encontraba solo en la habitación, estaba encogiéndose en el asiento que había tomado al mismo tiempo que se jalaba los cabellos con algo de fuerza, el ruso lo observaba temiendo que se estuviera lastimando.

"No puedes callarme simplemente así, menos ahora que lo has encontrado a él." Respondía la voz calmadamente.

El albino, sin darse cuenta cada vez se encogía más en su asiento mientras el vampiro trataba de devolverlo a la consciencia con desesperación.

–¡Gilbert, reacciona! –Pedía el mayor casi a gritos, no entendía qué le pasaba al joven, pero sí sabía que no era bueno.

El de la bufanda lo sacudió hasta que logró que Gilbert recuperara su conciencia. Suspiró aliviado, pero luego se extrañó de que el joven tomara su mano al mismo tiempo que bajaba la cabeza, conocía ese gesto, Gilbert tenía miedo… Miedo, ¿de él? ¿o de otra cosa? Por un momento se sintió culpable, culpable de no poder protegerlo y de haberlo abandonado por cien años, pero es que aquel ruso nunca había pensado en la reencarnación como posibilidad. En lo que el joven terminaba de calmarse le acarició el cabello de forma paternal, por el momento no podía permitirse otro tipo de gestos cariñosos, era el director de la escuela y un adulto, ya no tenían la misma edad, tendría que ser profesional.

Y fue entonces cuando se percató de que el joven empezaba a resbalarse de la silla, lo atrapó justo antes de que terminara en el suelo.., que bueno era ser vampiro y tener reflejos más rápidos. Gilbert había colapsado, sea lo que haya sido con su mente no había podido soportar tanta presión.

Iván decidió llevarlo a la enfermería antes de que algo peor pasase, lo levantó con cuidado y lo tomó en brazos y observó su rostro, estaba más pálido de lo normal, se percató de eso al igual que se percató del sufrimiento notable en su rostro, no lo comprendía, ¿por qué alguien tan joven cómo él debía sufrir tanto?

Iván Braginsky se hizo la promesa que, desde aquel día, en esa vida y en las que fuesen, no dejaría que Gilbert sufriera, nunca más.

Después de llegar a la enfermería y de haberlo recostado en una de las camas selló el pacto con un casto y tierno beso en los labios de su albino. Un simple roce que hizo que se estremeciera, casi había olvidado ese contacto tan dulce con él; ya quería poder repetirlo cuando el joven estuviera despierto y en sus cinco sentidos.

Simplemente acarició la mejilla de su conejito de nieve y se dispuso a salir. El castigo se pospondría hasta que Gilbert se encontrara mejor.

.

Gilbert despertó luego de un rato, algo confundido y desorientado, con su hermano y sus amigos a un lado de él.

– ¡Sacre bleu! Gilbert, amie, realmente nos diste un susto, ¿hasta cuanto pensabas despertar? –Le reclamó casi histérico el chico con acento francés.

–Tranquilo, Francisco, el punto es que despertó y está bien, ¿lo ves? –Trató de calmarlo un poco el joven moreno.

–Bruder, ¿te encuentras bien? Ya es hora del descanso, estuviste casi 2 horas inconsciente. –Le preguntó preocupado su hermano menor, al parecer era el único serio en ese lugar.

– ¡Meh! ¡Tu hermano siempre está perfecto, Lud! –Respondió el peliblanco bastante animado.

– ¿Completamente seguro? –Preguntó desconfiado el rubio.

–Seh, aunque no recuerdo ni porqué estoy aquí. –Respondió el mayor como a quién no le importa saber eso.

El rostro del menor de los alemanes se tensó un poco.

–El director te trajo y me mandó a llamar para que viniera a cuidarte, ellos se colaron…-Señalo a los otros dos que platicaban sobre Dios sabrá qué–… Dijo que colapsaste en su oficina.

–Wow, ¿en serio? –El albino se sentó en la cama y se estiró un poco. – Pues no recuerdo nada y no me interesa.

–Esto es serio, Gilbert, ¿qué pasó? –Le susurró al oído el rubio a su hermano, para que los otros dos que hablaban no le escucharan.

Gilbert suspiró, no le gustaba que la gente le preguntara sobre lo que solía pasar con su vida, pero era débil con su sangre.

–Está empeorando…–Contestó simplemente, algo decaído.

El menor de los jóvenes asintió con una expresión fría, aunque no parecía realmente se preocupaba bastante por lo que sufría su hermano. El albino al darse cuenta de cómo su hermano se tensaba más de lo que ya estaba suspiró y le dio palmaditas en la frente como cuando este solía ser pequeño.

–¡Tranquilo, Lud! ¡Aunque no lo parezca, tu hermano es fuerte y puede contra todo, Kse! –Rio Gilbert en voz alta, haciendo sonreír a su hermano. Era cierto, su hermano era fuerte… Y siempre lo repetía. –¡Hey, ustedes! ¡Es hora de hora de hacer escándalo!

–Yo pienso que es buena idea, ¿qué piensas tú, Francis? –Comentó un sonriente español.

–Yo pienso que hay que buscar alguna linda criaturita…–Contestó el francés divertido.

–¡Puedes hacerlo en el camino, vamos! –El albino se levantó en un salto del lugar de donde estaba sentado y tomó a los otros dos por el brazo. –¡Hey, cuida esa mano Bonnefoy!

–Honhonhon, lo lamento mon amour, se me resbaló~…–Rio el francés.

El español sólo reía, en eso, el mayor de los alemanes volteó a ver a su hermano que seguía sentado ahí y le sonrió.

–¡No te preocupes tanto por tu hermano, Lud! ¡Todavía eres joven! –Le gritó al mismo tiempo que salía de la puerta con sus amigos.

Acto seguido cerró la puerta con un azotón, dejando al menor con las palabras en la garganta.

–Sólo eres mayor que yo dos años y unos meses…–Dijo el rubio para sí mismo antes de levantarse y salir por la misma puerta, dejando la habitación completamente vacía.

.

.

.

El ruso transitaba por los pasillos, pensando preocupado en lo que le había dicho su hermana mayor.

"Vanya, Natalia va a venir y ver que estás, de nuevo, apegado a ese albino… No creo que le guste, sabes que es muy impulsiva, es capaz de hacer todo…" Recuerda que le dijo con una expresión preocupada y no se equivocaba, su prima, Natalia Arlovskaya, había querido casarse con él desde que era tan solo un humano, un niño. Justo por ese egoísmo de la mujer fue que inició la guerra en la que murió el albino, el ruso al pensar en su muerte se deprimió un poco, pero al recordar que ahora volvía a vivir, frente a él, le daba esperanzas para continuar y protegerlo a toda costa.

Recordó a la bielorrusa. Era una mujer alta y con buen cuerpo, pero menos voluptuosa que su hermana; con cabello largo, rubio cenizo como el suyo; y ojos de color mar, con una expresión fría y seria siempre presente hacia toda persona que no fuera él. Tenía una obsesión por Iván, eso estaba comprobado.

Sintió escalofríos sólo en pensar lo que podría hacerle a Gilbert si lo volvía a ver, tendría que vigilar al joven más de cerca.

.

El trio de amigos se partió en risas cuando observaron al español hacer su imitación del inglés. Es que, bueno, todos sabían que Antonio y Arthur nunca se llevaron perfectamente, pues diferían en muchas cosas.

–¡Lo único que te faltan son las cejas, Antoine! –Comentó entre risas el rubio.

–¡Si las dibujas está perfecto! –Soltó con una risotada el alemán.

–¡Hazlo, hazlo! –Se rio el español al mismo tiempo que le entregaba al albino un bolígrafo.

Entre todo el escándalo que armaron nadie se dio cuenta de que el inglés acababa de pasar por ahí y les lanzó una mirada asesina, el francés fue el primero en notarlo, se acercó a él y lo tomó de la cintura.

–Tranquilo, mon amour, era una broma…–Le susurró al oído, poniendo nervioso al inglés, quién le empujo.

–¡Muy gracioso, frog! –Dijo el inglés irritado y luego volteó a ver al español que aún reía con una expresión de odio. –Veamos si es tan divertido cuando estén ustedes tres en la dirección.

La expresión divertida de Gilbert repentinamente se transformó en una de incomodidad total, nadie pasó por alto eso. El inglés por un momento se sintió mal por el albino, ciertamente, el ruso era conocido de su hermano y sabía cuán sádico podía llegar a ser cuando algo le molestaba.

–¡Tranquilo, cejas, era una broma! –El español rio nervioso y le dio unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda al albino. El inglés no se dejaría ganar fácilmente, pero por su amigo lo dejaría pasar.

–Los dejaré ir esta vez, pero si los veo burlarse de mí de nuevo no los voy a perdonar. –Acomodó los papeles que cargaba y con la cabeza en alto se fue, sin añadir otra palabra.

–Wow, eso estuvo cerca…–Suspiró el rubio y luego se volvió hacia el alemán. –… Gilbert, ¿tan malo fue el castigo que te puso? Palideciste…

–¿Eh?, no, no es eso…–Contestó el albino torciendo un poco la boca.

El trio simplemente decidió olvidar ese tema y seguir jugando sus tonterías.

.

El ruso seguía caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, se detuvo cuando escuchó una voz familiar y otras dos desconocidas. Eran Gilbert y otros dos chicos, los cuales identificó como Antonio Fernández Carriedo y Francis Bonnefoy, compañeros de Gilbert, supuso que eran unos muy buenos amigos de su conejo, pues habían logrado que el chico sonriera después de todo el rato de tensión que tuvo. Sonrió, era bueno saber que el joven no estaba solo.

Un joven pasó a su lado, era casi tan alto como él aunque le ganaba con unos cuantos centímetros por tener su cabello rubio en punta, también llevaba una bufanda; lo observó pasar al lado de Gilbert y empezar a hablarle ignorando a los otros dos, al ruso le despertó la curiosidad cuando notó que lo llevaba a un lugar alejado del grupo, incluso sintió celos de que su zaychik se dejara llevar por ese otro tipo y que simplemente le dijera a los otros dos jóvenes un "adelántense" para poder platicar a solas con él. Esperó a que los otros dos pasaran sin siquiera fijarse en él y se acercó cautelosamente hacia dónde hablaban el albino y el otro chico. Si bien Iván era un gran director al que le gustaba leer los expedientes de sus alumnos, eran tantos en la escuela que no había terminado aún, así que había alumnos que aún no conocía.

Cuando llegó lo suficientemente cerca para que no lo notaran y poder escuchar perfectamente lo que decían, se detuvo y agudizó sus oídos para no perderse ni una palabra de lo que decían.

–¿Planeas responder lo de hace rato, o no, Beillschmidt? –Escuchó que le preguntaba el más alto, al ruso le hirvió la sangre, ¿cómo se atrevía ese imbécil a hablarle así a su Gilbert?

"Vanya, tranquilo, no deben notarte…" Trató de relajarse para seguir escuchando.

–Después de todo sí te intereso. –Escuchó decir al albino con un tono de voz bastante soberbio, ahora la sangre le helaba, ¿se estaba insinuando?

"No, no puede ser, a Gilbert sólo le gusta que la gente se fije en él… ¡Vanya, no te distraigas!" Se reprochó mentalmente.

–Llámalo como quieras, ¿vas a decirme? –El rubio no había negado lo que el albino dijo y el ruso no pasó por alto eso.

–No ahora mismo, si tanto deseas saber te lo diré después de la escuela. –Le respondió el alemán con un tono algo burlesco.

–Sí, quiero saber. –Le comentó en un tono bastante serio y masculino el otro joven. Iván en ese momento era un manojo de nervios y celos. ¿Qué era ese "algo" que tenían que hablar?

Estaba tan concentrado en esa conversación que no se dio cuenta cuando una mano se posó en su hombro, al notarlo se volteó bruscamente, dispuesto a regresar a la persona que estaba ahí por donde había llegado. Se relajó un poco cuando notó que sólo era Yaketerina, pero se volvió a tensar un poco cuando notó que las lágrimas de preocupación de ella estaban presentes en sus ojos.

–Ha… Ha llegado. –Fue lo único que dijo, Iván se quedó helado.

Al parecer, la conversación entre el albino y el rubio ya no era prioridad.

* * *

*Cough cough* Espero que no se note que la pareja contraria al RuPru es NethPru(?).

Okno... Meh, ya lo saben de igual manera. xD

No sé cómo explicar esto, sólo espero que no esté tan fail y les agrade.

Natalia es marvada(?), meh, igual es sensual. -Corazón ghei-

Lamento si hay errores -HORRORES- ortográficos, fue a lo random todo (?).

Qué decir, qué decir... ¡Ah sí!, conforme avance el fic van a ir apareciendo más parejas... Ya tengo en la mira la historia del GerIta, huehuehuehue.

Bueh, pues espero que les haya agradado. Porfis dejen reviews, alimentan mi alma. (o(

Ahora sí, ¡byebye bi!


	4. La llegada de la princesa Obscura

**Primero que nada no les voy a poner excusa, estaría mal, pero lamento no haber actualizado este fic por 7 meses.**

**¿La razón? Pues… Mi computadora murió, luego se acabaron las vacaciones, no tuve internet cuando tuve de vuelta la laptop, no podía actualizar desde el celular… En fin, muchas cosas y sé que eso no me justifica, pero… Ya les traigo la continuación, ¡yay! *Se escuchan dos aplausos y una tos a la distancia* Oh, fuck off!**

***Se aclara la garganta* Bueno… Ya no las distraigo y las dejo leer… Claro, ehm, si es que todavía tengo seguidoras. *Cough***

**¡Lo que sea! Disfruten, creo. u v u**

* * *

A penas era la segunda hora del día escolar y Gilbert sentía que había pasado en esa escuela encerrado una eternidad, ahora mismo le tocaban clases de física, para su mala suerte, pues en esa clase no podía ni parpadear sin que la profesora se diera cuenta; además no se llevaba muy bien con ella, la mujer era poco paciente y al peliplata le gustaba bromear demasiado, aunque ahora mismo no tenía ganas de nada, sólo se quedó mirando hacia la ventana, acción que no pasó desapercibida por sus amigos, que lo miraron un poco preocupado.

De forma silenciosa, le hicieron llegar una nota: _"Gilbert, ¿te encuentras bien?" _Era lo que decía.

No, no se encontraba bien, pero no podía decirles porqué. No podía decirles que había tenido sueños extraños con el director de la escuela mucho antes de conocerlo y sobretodo no podía decirles que sufría de alucinaciones extrañas; lo creerían loco, pero no podría culparlos, incluso él mismo se creía loco. Suspiró y les mintió diciéndole que durante ese mes no había podido dormir bien, que ni siquiera las pastillas para dormir lo ayudaban, en parte era cierto, pero había omitido demasiados detalles, como, los más importantes.

Sus amigos sospecharon que el albino algo les ocultaba y se preocuparon, pues el alemán solía ser una persona cerrada, sí, pero a ellos, Francis y Antonio, les contaba absolutamente todo. Se miraron entre ellos al ver al albino suspirar de nuevo.

_"Será un largo día" _Pensaron los tres a la vez.

.

.

.

El ruso estaba caminando de un lado a otro en su despacho, al sentir que abrían la puerta se tensó y volteó a ver con horror hacia esta, al notar que sólo era un muchacho lo fulminó con la mirada, casi haciendo llorar de terror a la pobre criatura; después de que el joven saliera lanzó un cenicero a la puerta, haciendo que este se quebrara en varias piezas.

Se jaló el cabello con nerviosismo.

Estaba estresado.

Pero… ¿Cómo no estarlo? Su prima, la _"Princesa de la obscuridad"_ iba a ir a visitarlos. ¿Y si descubría a Gilbert de nuevo? ¿Y si lo volvía a asesinar? Esta vez no lo iba a soportar, habían pasado cientos de años antes de que pudieran reunirse de ellos, moriría de soledad –lo cual siendo vampiro no tenía mucho sentido, pero así se sentía–.

Sabía que Natalia Arlovskaya era una mujer en extremo celosa, que haría lo que fuera para que él, el antes nombrado "Rey del Hielo" Iván, estuviera a su lado. El rubio sabía que la chica tenía una obsesión con el poder, pero, ¡joder! ¡Él ya no era el puto rey del hielo! ¿Acaso no había escuchado que se había convertido en una criatura de las sombras? ¡Ese título ya no le pertenecía, no podía, el Gran Consejo se lo había revocado! Ahora no era más que un perdido, un ser de las sombras con conocimientos de magia, un repudiado. ¿Qué era lo que esa mujer buscaba de él? Poder ya no podía darle.

No tenía sentido ni siquiera que la mujer siguiera tras él, que supiera Natasha no era una persona sentimental siquiera, entonces, ¿qué era lo que buscaba de él?

Mientras se debatía mentalmente escuchó la puerta y lo sintió.

Ese frío que caracterizaba a la mujer, ese hielo que le ponía los pelos de punta incluso a él.

Era _ella_, ya había llegado.

De repente, sintió un pánico tremendo al recordar la plática que había tenido con su hermana hace tan sólo unas horas.

_–Yekaterina… Necesito que ocultes a Gilbert, o que lo mantengas alejado de Natalia, proshu sestra. –Pidió el hombre con la preocupación visible en su rostro_

_–Vanya, sabes cómo es ella, si sospecha lo mínimo ni yo seré capaz de evitar nada. –Le dijo la mujer, intranquila. –Además, ¿cómo puedes estar seguro de que es ese Gilbert?_

_–Sé que es él, e incluso si no lo fuera, Natalia lo asesinaría sólo por el hecho de parecérsele; tan sólo… Inténtalo, por favor…–Suplicó el de cabello cenizo._

_–Bien, yo… Lo intentaré. –Accedió la mujer en un suspiro. –Pero tendrás que ayudarme._

_–Lo haré. –Respondió el más joven, mirándole con seriedad._

_–Entonces… Necesito que le distraigas un rato en lo que regreso a Beilschmidt a su casa o algo. –Dijo la rubia. Después de eso no hubo palabras, tan sólo un pacto mudo._

Y ahora, ella, Natalia allí estaba, mientras él seguía sin saber dónde se encontraba Gilbert. Esperaba que su hermana ya lo hubiera hallado y rezaba a todos los dioses existentes, y en los que alguna vez creyó, para que el albino estuviera a salvo de las garras de la temible princesa.

.

La mujer paseó sus finas manos con delicadeza por los hombros del ruso, mientras le miraba fijamente con porte orgulloso.

–Vanya, eres tú…–Susurró con voz melosa mientras esbozaba una sonrisa aunque sus ojos, muertos y fríos no le acompañaran en esta.–Ya skuchala po tebe…

–Da, igual yo a ti, Natalia.–Mintió con una sonrisa, saludando a la rubia.–¿Qué te trajo aquí?

–Veo que sigues siendo igual de directo que siempre, Iván.–Dijo ella en un susurro.–Vine por la misma cuestión de hace trescientos años.–Aclaró ella sin rodeos.–Quiero que nos casemos.

El ruso sonrió levemente, le tomó la muñeca, alejándola, sin perder su porte o educación y le propuso darse una vuelta por el campus. La de ojos azules, no pasó por alto el hecho de que se notaba que el hombre no la quería cerca, sin embargo al pasar los ojos por la habitación descubrió la cruz que solía pertenecer a la asquerosa rata albina –como ella le llamaba–, Gilbert, el hombre que se había robado la mente y corazón del de cabellos cenizos. Observó a Braginsky a los ojos, recelosa, y pudo notar que esta vez su sonrisa parecía ser sincera y distinta a la que le mostró la última vez que lo vio, hace doscientos años, unos siglos después de haber asesinado al albino. Pero además de eso había notado algo más en los ojos violáceos del ruso, parecía un destello de… ¿Preocupación, tal vez?

Sea lo que sea, lo descubriría, pero antes preferiría dar una vuelta con él por el lugar.

Tomó su mano, saliendo de la oficina, echándole un último vistazo a la cruz bien guardada en su vitrina y lo siguió.

Todo el trayecto lo recorrieron en silencio, no era como si tuvieran algo en específico de lo cual hablar, además podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente; sabía que ella era la causante del nerviosismo del rubio, pero también sabía que no podía hacer nada con ello.

Era la hija de Artemi Arlovsky y Akeila Arlovskaya, tenía que conservarse orgullosa por llevar su nombre y nunca bajar la mirada, no se lo permitiría. Era la Princesa Obscura, no podía permitirse la debilidad, tampoco recibía órdenes, las daba; sería una vergüenza para su familia sino lograba casarse con el Rey de Hielo, por lo tanto no le importaba cuanta gente tuviera que asesinar. No le importaba si esa persona era su amigo, o si la había ayudado; no podía permitirse perder contra nada ni nadie. Moriría antes de ello. Pero mucho antes de morir ella, moriría esa persona, de eso estaba lo suficientemente segura.

Parpadeó pesadamente, lo sentía por su primo, lo sentía por sus sirvientes y por Gilbert, pero más que nada, lo sentía por ella misma y por su familia.

No podía permitirse comportarse de otra forma.

.

.

.

El ojirrojo caminaba lentamente, casi apesadumbrado, sentía el ambiente pesado, como si el suelo de repente quisiera atraerlo más, les había dicho a Francis y a Antonio que iría a descansar a la enfermería un rato para no preocuparlos, pero en realidad no era cierto, iba a ir a la azotea a tomar un poco de aire fresco, quizá así se irían sus malestares, pensaba.

Mientras intentaba caminar hacia la azotea sintió que el mundo volvía a girarle, acababa de pasar cerca de la oficina del director y recordó lo que pasó ahí dentro, no entendía que tenía que ver ese hombre con sus sueños, pero tampoco era como si entendiera mucho últimamente, lo único que sí sabía es que acercarse a él en ese momento era peligroso para su salud. Rápidamente se alejó del lugar y dobló en el siguiente pasillo, chocando con un joven de cabello rubio más alto que él, cayendo al suelo.

–A-Ah... Scheisse.–Maldijo para sí mismo, mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza, sí, empezaba a dolerle de nuevo.

Definitivamente no era el mejor día de su existencia, trataba de convencerse de que había tenido días peores, pero no podía, era imposible para él imaginarlo. A excepción de la vez que casi incendió su colegio primario, este era el peor día de su vida, no podía ni soportar su propio peso.

–Oh, lo siento... ¿Te hiciste daño?–Le dijo el joven de lentes.–¿Estás bien... Gilbert?

El albino rodó los ojos, sin embargo miró al joven y le mostró una pequeña sonrisa. El hecho de que el mundo le diera vueltas y se sintiera más jodido que nunca no significaría que tuviera que verse débil ante los estudiantes. Apariencia antes que sentido de pertenencia, eso pensaba Gilbert.

–Ksé, tranquilo, es sólo que el suelo me quiere mucho.–Le contestó en tono burlón, tomando su mano para poder apoyarse de algo al momento de levantarse.–Espera, ¿te conozco?

El rubio simplemente le dedicó una sonrisa y le extendió la mano.

–No, no me conoces, pero eres amigo de mi hermano, Alfred.–Aclaró mirándole a los ojos.–Me llamo Mattew Williams, mucho gusto.

–Ah... Ahora que lo mencionas sí se parecen algo.–Soltó el ojirrojo mientras escrutaba al otro chico de pies a cabeza.–Y me imagino que ya me conoces, ksé.

–Sinceramente no pienso que haya alguien en esta escuela que no te conozca.–Le confesó el franco-canadiense entre risas.

–Ya, oficialmente me agradas.–Le comentó el alemán.–Por cierto, ¿a dónde ibas?–Cuestionó por curiosidad, en realidad dudaba que un chico como "Mattew Williams" se saltara clases como él mismo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

El de ojos violáceos le mostró los documentos que llevaba con una ligerísima –pero notable– mueca de fastidio y le dijo que iba a entregar esos archivos al comité estudiantil. Gilbert le ofreció su compañía por un rato, platicaron por un buen rato y entregaron los documentos, sin embargo al momento de salir de la oficina, el alemán divisó a una chica rubia al lado del director.

No la conocía, pero por alguna razón su aura era atrayente… Y atemorizante. Se quedó pasmado por unos segundos antes de que sus ojos hicieran contacto.

Fue sólo un milisegundo; un milisegundo bastó para que un tremendo temor inundara el corazón del alemán. Esos ojos los había visto antes, no sabía dónde, pero ya los conocía. La cabeza comenzó a dolerle. Siguió a la chica con la mirada, incluso su sombra se le hacía familiar.

_"¡No lo tendrás!" _Gritaba una voz femenina._ "Es mío, mío… ¡MÍO!"_

El dolor se hacía cada vez más fuerte, las luces más brillantes y al final: El mismo destello azul de siempre, seguido por el mismo grito "¡Gilbert!".

.

Al despertar, se encontraba en la enfermería, pero junto a él no se encontraban ni su hermano, ni sus amigos, no, se encontraba el joven rubio que había conocido hace rato; se veía preocupado y estaba diciéndole algo, ¿qué era lo que decía? Demonios, de pronto no escuchaba nada, tuvo que leer sus labios:

¿_"-Bert… Gilbert"? _Estaba diciendo su nombre.

No era un experto en ello, pero seguro podía saber que decía _claramente_ su nombre.

–Ah... Joder, me duele todo el cuerpo... ¿Me trajiste hasta acá?–Dijo tratando de levantarse de la camilla, el de ojos violáceos lo detuvo y lo volvió a recostar en la cama; se le veía preocupado.

–No te muevas… ¿Estás bien? Desvaneciste de pronto, no sabía qué hacer, así que te traje aquí…–Le escuchó decir el albino.

–No me pasa nada, hombre… De todos modos no lo creerías.–Comentó en un tono de voz casi inaudible, como si quisiera convencerse a sí mismo de ello y luego continuó en un tono más audible:–No te preocupes, y supongo que lamento las molestias y eso… ¡Te compensaré luego, promesa de _chico cool_!

–¿Estarás bien?–Cuestionó el de cabello más largo.

–No te preocupes, Williams, estará a mi cuidado.–Le respondió una voz femenina al otro lado de la sala, antes de que el ojirrojo pudiera siquiera decir una sola palabra.

–Maestra Braginskaya…

–Tranquilo, ¿sí? Simplemente vuelve a clases, querido.–Le ordenó la mujer de forma amable con una gran sonrisa, tanto que casi ni parecía que le estuviera dando órdenes de verdad.

El joven hizo caso a las palabras de la profesora y salió de la habitación, no sin antes despedirse de Gilbert. Una vez fuera suspiró y continuó hacia sus clases normales, ¿por qué simplemente no podía olvidarse del albino y ya? No sabía ni porqué se preocupaba tanto, a penas y lo conocía y el peliplata ni siquiera le conocía o, mejor dicho, reconocía.

Mattew en realidad había conocido a Beilschmidt desde el año pasado, mientras platicaba con Vincent. Se le veía tan alegre y vivaz, era popular y bastante apuesto, incluso lograba captar la mirada del imperturbable holandés, era amigo de todos y parecía muy seguro de sí mismo; era simplemente lo que él quisiera ser. Lo admiraba, realmente lo hacía, por eso le preocupaba que el ojirrojo se comportara extraño últimamente, sin embargo suponía que la maestra Yaketerina lo podía ayudar.

Una vez dejaron de escucharse pasos fuera de la enfermería, la profesora se dirigió a Gilbert y lo miró seriamente, como nunca solía hacer.

–Beilschmidt, debo hablar contigo.–Advirtió la mujer de grandes atributos; formándose en su frente una pequeña línea de preocupación repentina.

–… No hice nada…–Atinó a decir Gilbert a modo de defensa, casi de forma inconsciente.

–Lo sé.–Afirmó la mujer con parsimonia, cerrando los ojos un momento, pensando en cómo explicarlo. Ella tampoco era alguien con mucho tacto, prefería decir las cosas como eran y de manera directa, sin embargo pensaba que quizá eso no sería de mucha ayuda en este caso.

–¿Entonces qué…?–El peliplata simplemente se confundía cada vez más, de por sí estaba confundido, eso no le ayudaba en nada; agradecía a Dios que los dolores de cabeza ya habían desaparecido o seguro se hubieran vuelto mucho más fuertes.

La maestra hizo una seña de silencio con la mano y le entregó una pequeña cruz de plata; cruz que le parecía extrañamente familiar a Gilbert.

–"_Zabota o moyego brata kak zhe vy sdelano nastvremya_"… ¿Reconoces esta cruz?–Le preguntó la rubia, entregándole la pequeña cruz mientras sostenía una de sus manos entre las suyas.

–… _Vy byli by_–Contestó de forma inconsciente, sorprendiendo a la mujer.–Sí, la reconozco pero… No lo entiendo… Nunca en mi vida la había visto.

–Sí eres tú…–A la rubia se le inundaron los ojos en lágrimas al tiempo que estrechaba al joven contra sí; simplemente no podía creerlo, Gilbert estaba de nuevo frente a ella, después de tanto tiempo y no se había dado cuenta. Había visto sufrir a Iván por mucho, mucho, tiempo a causa de la muerte del albino y de pronto este se encontraba simplemente allí con ellos, de nuevo sintiendo, respirando, pero sobretodo, de nuevo _viviendo_.

Había esperado por mucho tiempo para que su hermanito menor pudiera olvidar el horrible recuerdo de la muerte del alemán y su tristeza, y ahora el joven simplemente aparecía delante de ella de nuevo, se sentía la mujer más feliz de la tierra, pues más que ser hermana mayor fue criadora de su _Malogo Vanya_, casi una madre, ya que la suya murió cuando su hermano tenía tan sólo cinco años, dejándola a ella, de quince años, con el pequeño. Sin embargo, tal como madre se sentía feliz por la felicidad de su "hijo".

–… _Chto khorosho, chto vy prishli_.., _chto khorosho, chto vy prishli_…–Repetía la rusa mientras acariciaba el cabello platinado del joven.

–¿Maestra Braginskaya?–Le llamó el ojirrojo, confundido.

–Llámame Yaketerina…–Le pidió con una sonrisa mientras se secaba las lágrimas.–Rápido, levántate, te explicaré todo, pero antes debemos sacarte de aquí…

Y aún sin entender la situación, Gilbert le hizo caso a la rusa.

Sentía que podía confiar en ella.

.

.

.

La bielorrusa estaba segura de haber visto un par de ojos rojos observándola fijamente, pero, no podía ser, ¿cierto? Ella había asesinado al hombre hace más de cuatrocientos años, e incluso de no haberlo hecho es imposible para un humano vivir tanto tiempo, además de que el veneno de vampiro puede o no trabajar con eficacia sobre un cuerpo humano. Volteó a ver al ruso.

–¿Sucede algo, Natalia?–Preguntó él con una sonrisa; ella sacudió la cabeza, seguro imaginaba cosas.

–¿A dónde nos dirigimos exactamente?–Preguntó, seria.

–Aquí… Este es el jardín.–Le respondió el hombre mientras le enseñaba un amplio vallado lleno de girasoles y distintas plantas, todas igual de bellas.–Esto me causa algo de nostalgia…

La mujer lo miró fríamente, con un brillo distinto en sus ojos, a ella también le causaba nostalgia –¿cómo no sería así?–, sin embargo no planeaba demostrarlo.

–¿Y Yaketerina?–Pregunto mientras se acercaba a las flores y las tocaba delicadamente.

–Creo que está por aquí en la escuela, ha de estar trabajando.–Contestó el ruso mientras se acercaba también a las flores, en realidad esa pregunta no se la esperaba, pero por suerte pudo esconder bien los verdaderos hechos.

–Entiendo…–Susurró la de ojos azules.–¿Qué tal se encuentra? ¿Está estable?

De pronto Iván frunció el entrecejo en ansiedad, recordando cómo se encontraba su hermana justo después de la muerte del peliplata. Estaba extremadamente molesta y no se encontraba para nada estable, siempre decía que asesinaría a Natalia la próxima vez que la viera, su mirada no se veía gentil y cálida como solía serlo, no, esta era frívola, obscura y con sed de sangre, además de cruel; no le importaba lastimar a la gente que se interpusiera en su camino a asesinar a la bielorrusa. Esa era la Yaketerina que daba miedo, la verdadera "Reina Helada", título antes perteneciente a su madre; poderosa, feroz y temible.

El último encuentro que tuvieron la bielorrusa y la mayor no terminó bien, fue un mar de sangre y cenizas, había sido un escenario sádico y espantoso; todavía recordaba la sádica sonrisa torcida de su hermana y su rostro manchado de sangre de gente inocente que fue comandada por Natalia. Recordar todo eso le ponía bastante mal, por eso siempre trataba de evitar pensar en ello.

–Sí, se encuentra estable.–Contestó simplemente mientras se sentaba en el pasto con una ligera mueca de nerviosismo en su rostro.

La rubia lo empujó, tirándolo en el pasto y se sentó a su lado, aprisionándolo contra el suelo con ambos brazos mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

–Iván, no pienso cambiar de idea.–Aseveró ella frunciendo un poco el ceño. El hombre simplemente cambió su sonrisa a un rostro serio de nuevo, le tomó de las muñecas, y le retiró las manos de encima, ella continuó:–Vas a casarte conmigo.

–Yo tampoco pienso cambiar de idea.–Declaró él con voz fría.–Mi respuesta sigue siendo no.

Y dicho esto, se levantó del pasto, se sacudió el pantalón y se giró, dispuesto a irse, de no ser que algo lo detuvo, las palabras venenosas de la rubia: _"Ese hombre ya no vive, no pierdes nada al aceptarme como tu esposa, Iván."_ Se giró hacia ella y la fulminó con la mirada.

El violeta del cielo nocturno contra el azul del mar profundo.

Silenciosamente libraban una batalla de poder.

Fácilmente pudieron estar de ese mismo modo unos cinco minutos hasta que los interrumpieron. Era Yaketerina, quien saludó con una sonrisa a la mujer menor que ella, avisándole con ello a su hermano que Gilbert ya se encontraba a salvo. Iván suspiró de alivio.

–Bien, creo que sí tienes tiempo para platicar un rato, ¿no es así, prima?–Expresó la mayor con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

Mientras tanto, en la azotea, un joven de cabello plateado simplemente observaba una pequeña cruz de plata en su mano, cuestionándose qué era todo lo que pasaba y porqué a él.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ(?)...**

**Ok, antes que nada, ya saben que quiero disculparme por no traerles su continuación luego de tanto tiempo, pero aquí está e incluso les prometo actualizar pasado mañana para compensar todo el tiempo que no he actualizado. xDUu**

**¡Lo siento mucho!**

**Y lamento si en medio de la lectura encuentran uno que otro horror ortográfico, si es así háganmelo saber y lo corregiré, gracias. u v u**

**Respecto a las frases en otros idiomas, aquí van sus significados:**

**"Proshu sestra" – Te lo suplico hermana. (Según Google traductor)**

**"Ya suchala po tebe" ****– Te extrañé. (Según Google)**

**"Scheisse" ******– Mierda. (En alemán.)****

**"Zabota o moyego brata kak zhe vy sdelano nastvremya"****– Cuida de mi hermano como hasta ahora. (Según google)**

**"Vy byli by" ****– Lo haré. (según yo(?))**

**"Malogo Vanya" ****– Pequeño Iván(?).**

**"****Chto khorosho, chto vy prishli****" ****– Que bueno que volviste. (o algo así: google)**

**Lamento si es un asco, fue random as always. :'D**

**¡Saludos a todas! **


	5. Charlas y recuerdos del pasado

**Wow, primero que nada, lamento la tardanza, a pesar de que dije que actualizaría… Ehem. Es que la escuela me ha mantenido ocupada y sé que no es excusa, pues prometí algo pero… Ugh, ya saben.**

**Segundo, vi que muchos le hacen el fuchi a mi Natalia, lo sé, parece mala y todo, pero la amo como personaje femenino, por eso vengo a confesar que no era mi intención que la vieran así; tengo en mente hacer a su personaje más profundo y con un trágico pasado, sé que parecerá malvada al principio pero… Créanme, no lo es, simplemente es que fue criada así. *nuff say***

**Y tercero… No, no hay tercero, simplemente disfruten de su lectura. Advertencias al principio, anotaciones en caps anteriores.**

**Let's begin!**

* * *

–Yaketerina. –La mujer de cabello más claro se irguió, orgullosa y, sin embargo, precavida.

–Natalia.–Su voz parecía dulce como lo usual, pero tenía un mal sentimiento de boca. Quizá eran las múltiples peleas por las cuales ambas habían pasado.

–Sestra…

–Vamos, _Vanya_, no deberías ser así con tu prima…–Regañó la mayor con voz cariñosa, haciéndole entender al hombre, con sus palabras, que el joven no se encontraba ahora al alcance de la otra poderosa bruja. –Natalia, ¿qué tal estás hoy?

La bielorrusa se atrevió a alzar una ceja y entrecerrar los ojos.

–¿Y _tú_, qué tal estás hoy? –Cuestionó odiosa, observando a la otra mujer con inferioridad. Esta sólo volvió a sonreír.

–Muy bien, gracias, pero todavía no respondes a mi pregunta, cariño.

–Sestra, ¿no preferirían continuar esta conversación dentro?. –Intervino de pronto el hombre, haciendo que ambas volvieran su mirada hacia él.

La dama del uniforme de profesora simplemente asintió levemente y se dirigió dentro de las instalaciones de la escuela. Al final, el varón, hubiera querido o no, terminó tomando la mano de la otra para poder escoltarla dentro del edificio.

Natalia seguía sin saber qué decir, veía todo eso tan _extraño_, muy poco del estilo de Iván. No era propio de la realeza, de él o de _ella_; frunció los labios, ¿por qué Iván se encontraba queriendo relacionarse con los humanos? ¿Por qué no volvía con ella, con los suyos? A veces no lo entendía, pero era una de las razones que lo hacía ser especial y el ser quién era. Se dirigieron nuevamente al despacho donde el de cabellos cenizos trabajaba y durante eres trayecto prefirieron no decir nada; todo lo que debieran hablar era secreto para la comunidad, estudiantil y _humana_ en general.

Al llegar, Iván escoltó a la mujer dentro de la habitación y posteriormente dejó que su hermana se encargara de cerrar la puerta. La curvatura de sus labios que formaba una sonrisa se volvió de nuevo una rígida línea.

–Estoy tratando de comprender tu mente, Natalia. –Dijo cortante, acabando con ese hórrido silencio que se hacía presente en la habitación. –No entiendo lo que piensas y nunca he pensado en hacerlo… Pero sabes que mi lugar en el consejo ya no es válido, ¿cierto?

–Absolutamente estoy enterada. –Contestó ella con simpleza.

–¡¿Entonces por qué…?!–Yaketerina perdió la compostura un segundo y luego se corrigió a sí misma al ver a su hermano a los ojos. –Ah… Lo siento, Vanya…

La otra frunció el ceño ligeramente, pero de forma perceptible, ya que difícilmente su estoico rostro formaba alguna expresión. Iván le sonrió gentilmente a la mayor y volvió a mirar de nuevo a la "princesa".

–¿Por qué sigues queriendo ese matrimonio? –La pregunta se hizo presente, el silencio parecía acomodarse muy bien en esa habitación, sin embargo lo que ahora quería el hombre eran respuestas. –¿Por qué, Natalia? –Insistió.

–Porque no importa el puesto que se te otorgue, lo puedes desarrollar sin necesidad de un título que esa gente del consejo te dé, porque eres el más poderoso de los magos. –_Porque mis padres me obligaron_. El de ojos violáceos suspiró pesadamente y con exasperación.

–Era, Natalia, era, ya ni siquiera practico la magia en mi vida cotidiana… No desde que me convertí en esto. –Dijo señalando con las manos su cuerpo entero.

La mujer entendía lo que él quería decir, pero él no entendía lo que ella quería decir o _intentaba_ transmitir; no era buena demostrando sus sentimientos o dando explicaciones, por lo que la mayoría del tiempo tenía que rogarle a todos los dioses existentes para que alguien le entendiera.

Una vez, hace mucho tiempo, su plegaria fue escuchada. Un joven humano de una aldea se acercó a ella mientras se encontraba sentada viendo hacia el cementerio. Los recuerdos comenzaban a fluir a su mente.

_–¿Sabes? Este es un lugar extraño para que niños de nuestra edad estén aquí…–En efecto, el joven parecía tener más o menos su edad; sin embargo su rostro lo delataba, venía del este y no venía de familia adinerada como ella, lo cual podía notar entre la diferencia de sus vestimentas altamente elaboradas contra las del chico que parecían viejas y desgastadas._

_"__¿Por qué está aquí? ¿Acaso no tiene miedo?" Pensó, escrutándolo con la mirada._

_–… Ya veo, ¿pasó algo malo, cierto? –El chico suspiró empático, sorprendiéndola, ya que difícilmente alguien le hablaba, sobretodo humanos. –…No te preocupes, si quieres puedes hablarlo conmigo, porque… Dudo que nos volvamos a ver, ¿cierto?_

_El joven le sonrió, a ella, a un monstruo. No sabía cómo reaccionar. Boqueó varias veces intentando que alguna oración coherente fuera formulada en ese momento, pero falló, dándose una bofetada mental por eso, se volteó y decidió no ver más al chico. Se alejó de él y se sentó encima de una tumba que rezaba "Aquí yace Akeila Arlovskaya, Dios la tenga en su gloria"; ella frunció el ceño, odiaba ese lugar, sin embargo estaba ahí. Acarició la tumba con un dedo, tocando las espinas de las negras rosas que florecían sobre ella. Era tan gris… Lo odiaba, tan obscuro y obsoleto, inservible, como ella; o como su padre le hacía creer que era ella._

_Pensó en levantarse e irse del lugar, pero algo llamó la atención, el chico de antes seguía ahí. Estaba sentado en el suelo con un gato sobre su regazo. No pudo evitar sentir curiosidad y se acercó a él._

_–¿Qué haces? –Inquirió ella._

_El joven la volteó a ver. Natalia quedó fascinada, sus ojos… Eran los ojos más verdes que hubiera visto en su vida, ni los colores de la primavera, ni el pasto, ni siquiera las esmeraldas se le podrían comparar, eran únicos y resaltaban por lo blanco de su piel y el color avellana de su cabello. Él volvió a sonreír, esta vez de una forma triste._

_"__¿Por qué?" Se preguntó ella. "¿Por qué sonríes así?"_

_–Visito la tumba de mis hermanos. –Le contestó mientras se dedicaba a ver la lápida frente a él. –Ellos eran Edward y Raivis. –Dijo mientras le señalaba los nombres inscritos._

_–… ¿Y? –Dijo ella fríamente, mientras observaba al sorprendido chico desde arriba. –Ellos ya están muertos, no tiene sentido que les estés llorando desde aquí._

_La niña esperaba que el castaño se pusiera a gritarle o le dijera algo hiriente, lo deseaba, por primera vez en la vida deseaba iniciar una pelea; una que, como siempre, ganaría, incluso si era con un varón, incluso si era con un humano._

_Pero no fue así. Al contrario._

_El chico se levantó del suelo, le dedicó una sonrisa y le entregó una de las flores que había llevado hasta el lugar._

_–Sé que duele perder a la gente que quieres, pero llorar no sirve de nada, yo lo sé… Aunque, ¿sabes algo? A veces llorar es bueno, te ayuda a purificarte. Las lágrimas están para eso, para purificar los ojos, ¿por qué no podrían hacer lo mismo con el alma? –Explicó el niño._

_–Llorar es para débiles. –Acotó ella molesta. El castaño negó._

_–Llorar es para los que ya no temen a nada. –Le contestó él, mientras hacía al gato a un lado, -ya que este se encontraba entre sus piernas- y se acercaba a ella con parsimonia. –Dime, ¿a qué le tienes miedo?_

_Ella más que nada odiaba a la gente insolente, a la gente que osaba retarle, pero lo que más odió en ese momento fue que el joven ni siquiera intentó alguna de esas acciones, simplemente actuó en contra de ella de una forma a la cual no le podía responder. Ella, más que nadie, odiaba perder y ahora estaba perdiendo contra un humano._

_–No le temo a nada. –Contestó con la misma tranquilidad que el muchacho._

_No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando el muchacho le contestó: –__Mientes._

_La rubia entrecerró los ojos, ¡¿él que sabía de su vida?! ¡Y qué si era infeliz! ¡Y qué si le temía a algo! ¡Él no la conocía en nada, era sólo un humano insolente, uno más! _

_Antes de que pudiera volver a hablar, el de ojos verdes rompió el silencio._

_–Yo también temo quedarme solo. –Susurró él. –Pero esa es una decisión que tomamos por nuestra cuenta… ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_–Natalia Arlovskaya. –Contestó con orgullo, alzando la mirada y subiendo el pecho. El pequeño a su lado hizo una leve reverencia._

_–Yo me llamo Toris, Toris Laurinaitis. –Se presentó el chico. –Entonces, dígame, señorita Natalia… ¿Le gustaría estar sola?_

_Algo tenía ese humano de especial, no se le podía mentir, ella lo sabía, lo supo desde el momento en que lo vio._

_–No quiero… No quiero estar sola._

Basta. Su cabeza estaba comenzando a doler sólo por unos cuantos y tontos recuerdos de la infancia, ¡no quería esos recuerdos! ¡Los odiaba!

–No me importa, eres Iván Braginsky y no me rendiré hasta tenerte de mi lado. –Espetó ella con amargura. _Lo siento._

"Lo siento, Toris." Pensó ella con dolor. Su mente se confundía, había momentos en los que no era ella la que hablaba, se contradecía y no hacía lo que realmente quería hacer. Sentía que cada vez se sumía más en la obscuridad, lo cual era irónico y contradictorio a su título "princesa de la obscuridad".

–No me casaré contigo. –Espetó él, manteniendo la misma mirada fría. –Ríndete de una vez, Natalia.

–No quiero. –_No puedo_.

–Termina con esto. –El rubio comenzaba a molestarse. –¡Natalia, estoy hablando en serio! ¡Si lo que buscas es a alguien poderoso existe gente mejor que yo! ¡Vuelve a tus sentidos! –Gruñó como si fuera animal enjaulado.

_¡Vuelve a tus sentidos!_

–Ah…–Se desconectó por un segundo, no deseaba recordad, no ahora. –¡No he terminado aún! ¡Te casarás conmigo porque _así lo digo_! –Y dicho esto, salió azotando la puerta.

El ruso se dejó caer en su asiento y se frotó las sienes, el peligro había pasado _por el momento_, pero… ¿Qué haría ahora?

–Sestra, llama a Gilbert, no creo que esté seguro aquí.

La mujer mayor salió de la habitación con una mirada preocupada en su rostro y se dirigió a la azotea.

.

.

.

El joven castaño se encontraba vagando en los pasillos de la escuela, de nuevo saltando clases, de nuevo tratando de descubrir el significado de esas alas blancas, doradas y negras que aparecían en sus sueños y de las siluetas humanoides que las portaban, también recordaba destellos de luz, ojos de distintos colores para nada _humanos_ y a veces garras.

Sólo tenía una respuesta para ello, la más lógica a su parecer: _Ángeles o demonios._

Feliciano Vargas toda su vida se había considerado un buen católico y por ello ahora no sabía por qué tenía esa clase de sueños; ¿acaso algo hizo en una vida anterior para que Dios lo castigara así?. A veces los veía a ellos, a veces veía hacia sus labios y estos poseían colmillos, a veces no los veía, pero la duda seguía ahí, ¿qué eran esas cosas?

Lentamente pero con seguridad continuó avanzando, evadiendo, con una espectacular habilidad, a los profesores que se encontraran monitoreando los pasillos en ese momento.

No podía quejarse, si quería llegar a la biblioteca para investigar un poco más acerca de _su caso_ debía arriesgarse de esa forma y, es que eso no era lo único peculiar; a veces soñaba con lugares que nunca en su vida había visitado y sin embargo se le hacían familiares o incluso con lugares que su hermano había visitado, a veces soñaba que estaba en el cuerpo de su hermano, también sucedía que algo que soñara de vez en cuando se volviera realidad dos o tres días después. A veces su hermano y él soñaban lo mismo, incluso.

Eso era lo que lo tenía confundido, ¿por qué precisamente ellos? ¿Por qué no otras personas?

Sabía que la gente llamaba ese tipo de personas _videntes_, y que eran personas que nacían con la especial y extraña habilidad de predecir el futuro o ver el pasado de ciertas personas que no lo recordaban; sin embargo, a pesar de que había leído mucho sobre aquello y más... No sentía que esa palabra quedara con su descripción.

Él no era especial, era _raro_.

En pasos sigilosos, como de gato, continuó su camino a la biblioteca y al llegar a ese lugar, en seguida se dirigió a la sección de psicología. Lo que le sorprendió en ese momento fue el percatarse de que no se encontraba solo, un chico que parecía alcanzar el metro noventa también se encontraba ahí, era rubio y de ojos de un color claro, su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás y se encontraba leyendo el mismo libro que él escogía todo el tiempo _'Psicología de los sueños'_. Suspiró, al parecer tendría que esperar su turno. Decidió alejarse de la sección de psicología y se dirigió a la de fantasía.

Oh, le encantaba leer libros de historias fantásticas dónde nada era extraño o considerado raro. Amaba cuando podía sumergirse en ellas y fingir que vivía en un mundo igual, uno en el que no te encerrarían de por vida al enterarse que ves cosas fuera de lo normal.

Abrió el primer libro que encontró en el estante, se titulaba _"La historia interminable"_ inmediatamente quedó fascinado por la trama, al momento de leer acerca del oráculo se sintió vagamente identificado y en seguida comenzó a buscar información sobre ello.

_"Personas que son capaces de dar respuestas sobre el futuro o presente leyendo cartas, runas o símbolos que representen algo en cuestión"_ Suspiró. Él no era capaz de hacer eso, pero casi. Siguió buscando en el diccionario más palabras hasta que encontró una que era lo que más se acercaba a su concepto. _Clarividencia_, ¿acaso no era obvio?

Una especie de calor extraño invadió su pecho en la emoción, ¡ya sabía lo que era! Ahora sólo debía aprender a controlarlo. No... No quería más sueños extraños, la conexión con su hermano estaba _bien _pero todo lo demás no. Dejó el diccionario en la repisa de dónde lo había cogido, seguramente tomaría tiempo acostumbrarse. Pero podía hacerlo, al fin y al cabo... Ya había esperado bastante, ¿no es así?

_Mejor tarde que nunca_. Pensó mientras salía de la biblioteca, no sin antes revisar si el chico de antes seguía ahí.

Al descubrirlo aún con el libro en las manos, simplemente se encogió de hombros y salió por la puerta, no sin antes despedirse de la bibliotecaria.

.

.

.

Gilbert, aún en el techo, seguía sin entender del todo lo que pasaba, había perdido ya más de dos clases -lo cual internamente agradecía-, por lo que sólo faltaba una clase para que se fuera. Cuando empezó a aburrirse y se levantó del suelo, a punto de irse, la puerta se abrió. Era el neerlandés que se encontraba antes de tiempo para poder hablar con él. Suspiró desganado, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, le dolía la cabeza por los raros sucesos de esa mañana -los cuales intentaba ignorar, sin mucho éxito-; formuló una sonrisa un poco forzada y se dirigió al alto joven de casi dos metros de altura.

–¡Ksé, holancito, cariño!–Exclamó en son de burla.–¿Me extrañaste?

Escuchó al rubio gruñir y ensanchó un poco su sonrisa. _Oh, sí._ Burlándose de él mínimo podría hacer sus problemas menos... Importantes, al menos por el momento.

–¿Qué era lo que ibas a decir, Beilschmidt?–El mayor simplemente fue directo al grano, el de ojos rubí alzó una ceja.

–¿Sabes algo?–Comentó con tonito aburrido.–Se me olvidó, chau.

Y después de eso, se decidió a salir de ahí arriba, y eso mismo hubiera hecho de no ser porque el joven de ojos verdes lo miraba de forma casi asesina.

–¿Entonces es así como consigues saltar todas tus clases y aprobar aunque seas un flojo? ¿Te acuestas con el director?–Inquirió el rubio, dejando al albino boquiabierto. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía?! ¡Él de entre todas las personas!

–A ver, quedemos en algo, Vincent.–Espetó él con desprecio.–Aquí, la puta eres tú, no yo, ¿entiendes? Yo no me acuesto con nadie a menos que tenga grandes tetas y un buen culo.

_Tómala, imbécil_. Gilbert le dio la espalda y abrió la puerta dispuesto a irse, pero su maestra llegó antes.

–¿Gilbert? ¿Qué sucede?–Preguntó la rubia de grandes atributos. Unos segundos después se percató del otro joven.–¿No deberían ambos estar en clase?

Gilbert mentalmente agradeció que la mujer apareciera en ese preciso momento, lo había salvado. De cierta forma. Él sabía que el rubio era una persona un poco temperamental y el haberle insultado no le saldría nada barato; también sabía que el más alto era más fuerte, aunque tenía mucha confianza en que su velocidad y agilidad no le fallaban, prefería no arriesgarse.

Pasó al lado de la maestra y se dirigió directamente a la oficina del director después de eso, eso sí, con cuidado de que nadie lo viera. Ni siquiera se molestó en tocar la puerta cuando ya estaba dentro. Puso una cara de malas pulgas, mirando hacia el sorprendido hombre que lo miraba con una sonrisa infantil.

–Ahora sí, russkiy, me vas a decir qué diablos está pasando.–Gruñó mientras fruncía el ceño, sus cejas casi se tocaban entre ellas de lo juntas que estaban.–Y nada de sonrisitas tontas esta vez; Yaketerina ya me... Ayudó a recordar algo, así que me vas a decir todo ahora mismo, Iván.–Demandó de brazos cruzados.

El ruso simplemente asintió -pues sabía lo testarudo que era el alemán- resignado y le pidió que tomara asiento.

–¿Dónde empiezo?...–Le preguntó amablemente, para saber si recordaba algo.

–Desde el comienzo.

Mientras, fuera de ese lugar, se encontraba la rusa feliz, de que por fin esos dos pudieran convivir juntos de una forma en la cual no se viera implicada sangre o muertes. Ay, qué bonito era el amor, ¿no es así, Edward?

* * *

**CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAN...**

**¿Y qué tal? ¿No estuvo basura esta vez? :'D**

**lol sí, no sabía qué hacer con Italia, pero quería agregarlo al fic y esto sucedió. Ta-dah!**

**Lo sé, lo sé. Mi historia tendrá desarrollo lento, pero les prometo que lo bueno comenzara desde el próximo cap.**

**Also... Vi que _sí_ mi Natalia era un asco de persona, así que decidí añadir un leve flashback de su vida para que vean la clase de pasado que llevaba, más o menos. No es mala, su padre la obligó a ser así. De hecho -en este fic, en el canon no- sufre como... Un tipo de transtorno de ansiedad.**

**¿Ya adivinaron quién será la pareja de nuestra hermosa Yaketerina? ¿A qué sí? Pues prepárense, porque _posiblemente _vuelva a aparecer en capítulos futuros. Yaketerina es bella y merece mucho amor de un nerd de los sistemas(?) -demasiado explícito, lol-.**

**Por cierto, sólo quiero aclarar que en ese fic nadie posee las estaturas que en canon, pues algunas se me hacían demasiado... _Bajitas_ para pertener al norte de Europa o así. Quiero decir... Tan sólo hace unos meses conocí a una chica islandesa de 1.90, y no estoy de coña; si eso no es ser un gigante no sé que es considerado uno entonces(?).**

**En fin, no me extiendo en mis comentarios más. Si tengo faltas ortográficas o tienen alguna duda háganme lo saber, yo anotaré todo en la historia y eso.**

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Las quiero!**


	6. Pasado: Parte I

**Aquí vengo yo con nuevo capítulo, la verdad ya lo tenía listo desde hace una semana pero no lo había subido porque no me convencía pero bueh... No les voy a volver a dejar mil años sin actualización, por lo tanto la subo hoy.**

**Si tengo una falta de ortografía o un error en la gramática o redacción háganmelo saber, yo lo corregiré.**

**No hay advertencias ni explicaciones, este capítulo se entiende con leer el nombre.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío o no daría tantas vueltas al GerIta para hacerlo canon(?).**

* * *

**Pasado: parte I.**

El joven de cabellos platinados se encontraba sentado observando a la muchedumbre correr de un lado a otro sin saber qué hacer; él ya no tenía más razón para encontrarse ahí más. Todo era rojo. Había fuego y sangre por doquier.

El castillo estaba en llamas. Tenía que huir de ahí, rápido.

Pero tampoco era como si tuviera un lugar a dónde ir. Se quedó sentado justo en la escalinata, esperando que alguien viniera por él o que algo lo asesinara.

El tiempo trascurría mientras pensaba, los pilares que sostenían el lugar cada vez eran menos confiables, sin embargo el joven se quedó ahí pensando mientras observaba a la gente correr, mientras observaba el fuego consumir todo a su alrededor, como el humo impregnaba el ambiente y él, sin embargo, no estaba tosiendo a diferencia de todos los demás. No era que estuviera precisamente acostumbrado al polvo -nadie nunca lo llega a estar completamente-, pero aquel ambiente de alguna forma no le molestaba del todo.

¿Qué caso tenía seguir viviendo si no tenía a dónde ir? O… ¿Con quién ir?

Su hermano, su mejor amiga, sus padres, todos estaban muertos. Todos lo habían abandonado a su merced, no había nadie en este mundo a su lado y lo sabía.

_"__Siempre lo supe"_ Pensó con amargura. _"Siempre supe que moriría joven."_

Pero él no quería morir.

Gilbert Beilschmidt, aún con el tipo de vida que llevaba, no se sentía listo para morir aún. Tenía muchas cosas por hacer y una larga vida por delante, él sabía lo que quería hacer y a dónde quería ir, además, tampoco pensaba que su familia se pondría muy contento de verlos si supiera que se rindió a la primera.

Parpadeó pesadamente viendo todo obscuro de momentos y luego los volvió a abrir, cambiando el panorama para ver una intensa luz roja.

Odiaba el color rojo, el de sus ojos, el del fuego; todo tipo de color rojo lo odiaba. Por culpa de ese color en sus ojos lo llamaban demonio, por culpa de ese color nadie le quería. Por el fuego la gente moría.

Al notar que los escombros del castillo caían decidió hacerse a un lado, ya había pensado lo suficiente.

No iba a morir. No hoy.

Sin embargo, cuando trató de levantarse, fue demasiado tarde. Parte de los escombros del portón le cayeron encima, apresándole una pierna.

Gritó en busca de ayuda, a pesar de que sabía que era inútil, que toda la gente en el castillo o sus al rededores se había retirado por el miedo de sentirse consumida por esa entidad. Además, el lugar era demasiado grande como para que su voz se escuchase aún si hubiera gente.

_"__Bien hecho Gilbert, te tardaste de nuevo en decidir." _Gruñó para sus adentros, fastidiado, temerario de que algo pudiera ocurrirle en aquella situación.

_Ansiedad, miedo, desesperación_.

Era lo que pasaba por la mente del albino en esos momentos, ¡no quería morir!

Él se había prometido una vida larga, lejana a los sufrimientos que tenía que pasar día a día como sirviente de la niñita malcriada de los Arlovsky -vale, que tenían la misma edad ella y él, pero seguía siendo una niñita malcriada y fría-. Tenía muchas cosas por hacer.

Quería vivir todo lo que no pudo vivir.

Quería _ser_.

Pero, ¿acaso era ese su destino? Cerró los ojos y dejó de sentir, por lo menos el morir significaría que vería a su familia de nuevo, ¿cierto?

_"__¿Cierto…?"_ Sonrió apagado, si eso le regresaba a Ludwig a Elizabetha, a sus amigos y a sus padres nada le importaba.

Ya nada le importaba.

Cerró los ojos de forma pacífica y se dispuso a dormir, si lo encontraban o no ya no era su problema.

.

.

.

El rubio se encontraba parado justo frente a la mansión del Arlovsky. Todo se había consumido al fin; quizá era cruel, pero era lo mejor para el mundo.

Esas personas ya se encontraban muertas.

Suspiró aliviado, sin embargo el alivio le duró poco pues entre los escombros pudo divisar a un joven chico de cabellera plateada, tez pálida y complexión algo delgada. Parecía tener unos quince años de edad.

Su rostro de alivio se transformó rápidamente en uno de preocupación y horror. Salió corriendo en seguida a ver como se encontraba el muchacho; no se veía bien, a penas y respiraba.

El objetivo era asesinar a los dueños de la mansión, no al personal, por lo que se habían encargado -él, sus compañeros y su hermana- de que los sirvientes fueran los primeros de enterarse, pero ese chico… No lo había visto dentro del castillo con el resto de la servidumbre.

Movió parte de los escombros que tenían atrapado al albino y entonces, y sólo entonces, pudo observar mejor su cuerpo. Los escombros que había movido no eran particularmente pesados y el joven debajo de él casi medía un metro ochenta y, aunque no se veía muscular, no se veía muy delgado tampoco; fácilmente pudo haberlos movido, entonces…

_¿Por qué no lo hizo?_

Las dudas comenzaron a carcomer a Iván, lo que hacía estaba bien, ¿cierto?

Lentamente y con cuidado pero con seguridad sostuvo el cuerpo del joven; se veía delicado a pesar de todo y tenía el rostro cubierto de hollín y polvo, al igual que su cabello. Intentó llevarlo con él de la forma más delicada posible para poder tratarlo, no se veía demasiado herido -Iván imaginó que más bien perdió la consciencia por falta de oxígeno en el ambiente más que por otra cosa-, sin embargo su pierna sí se encontraba lastimada y sangraba levemente, la tela de sus pantalones estaba rota.

Lo había tomado entre sus brazos con sumo cuidado de no hacer un mal movimiento; pues a pesar de que había inspeccionado al chico sólo lo había hecho físicamente, por lo que no sabía si sus heridas iban más allá de eso.

Observó el rostro del niño -pues a él, a sus 25 años de edad se le hacía un niño- y se dio cuenta de que tenía piel delicada, por lo que se le notaban unos cuantos raspones, también notó sus largas pestañas y sus finas cejas, ambas del color de su cabello. Ciertamente todavía tenía el rostro de un adolescente en desarrollo, que varía de las facciones femeninas a las masculinas cuando los chicos empiezan a dejar atrás esa similitud con una mujer para desarrollar la propia de un varón, a diferencia de él que ya estaba completamente desarrollado como hombre. Sonrió, de alguna forma el de cabellos platinados se le hacía lindo.

A paso rápido -procurando que el cuerpo del albino no se moviera demasiado- comenzó a dirigirse hacia dónde estaba su hermana, temiendo que algo le pasara al joven que se encontraba ahora entre sus brazos.

—Tú sólo resiste, ¿da? Ya estamos por llegar. —Comentó alegremente a pesar de saber que el chico probablemente no le estaba escuchando en esos momentos.

Al llegar a casa, con su hermana, recostó al joven en su cama. Dejaría que ella se ocupara del resto.

Después de todo, él tendría que salir a atender unos asuntos con el consejo debido a la muerte de los Arlovsky.

.

.

.

El joven abrió lentamente sus ojos color rubí; acostumbrándose a la luz del lugar. No parecía ser el mismo lugar dónde recuerda haberse desmayado, tampoco parecía ser un lugar conocido o un hospital. Incluso él mismo se sentía diferente, con más fuerza y salud de la que sintió en más de cinco años.

_"__Ah, entonces estoy muerto."_ Pensó. _"Eso debe ser, morí y estoy en el purgatorio."_

Lentamente se levantó de la cama, revisando todo su cuerpo, si acaso tenía quemaduras o algo fuera de lo usual. Al comprobar que no era así se confirmó muerto.

O fue así al menos hasta que una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Si me lo preguntas, fue una suerte que sobrevivieras. —Aclaró la mujer de cabello trenzado, como si leyera su mente. —Por cierto, mi nombre es Yaketerina Braginskaya, te he estado cuidando estos tres días que estuviste en cama.

_Tres días_.

Gilbert se levantó a extrema velocidad, no quería saber nada más de ese lugar, no quería saber qué había pasado con él, con la mansión, con los dueños de esta ni con nada. No quería saber por qué había sido rescatado.

Le dirigió a la mujer una mirada rápida para luego hacer una leve reverencia frente a ella, ella correspondió.

—Muchas gracias por ayudarme durante estos días, si necesita que haga algo por usted no dude en contactarme, como forma de agradecimiento por lo que ha hecho por mí. —Gilbert estaba acostumbrado al tipo de lenguaje educado puesto a que trabajaba en una mansión, no obstante eso no significaba que le gustase hablar de esa manera.

—En ese caso deberías agradecer a mí hermano y no a esta común mujer que sólo le ayudó a recuperarse en cama, puesto el que te ha salvado ha sido él. —Explicó la mujer con su cantarina voz alegre. —Por cierto jovencito, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Su nombre, ¿qué caso tenía recordarlo si no era nadie? Suspiró.

—Me llamo Gilbert Beilschmidt. —_Soy lo que solía ser Gilbert Beilschmidt._

—Pues mucho gusto. —Sonrió amablemente la mujer, acercándose al joven. —Tienes un color de ojos muy bonito, Gilbert.

—Es la primera persona en decirme eso, señora Braginskaya. —Mentiría si dijera que no estaba sorprendido, sin embargo trató de conservar el mismo porte frío.

—¡Oh, vamos! Llámame Yaketerina, me haces sentir vieja…—Se quejó la mujer haciendo un pequeño puchero, perdiendo toda la seriedad que le había visto hasta el momento.

Existía una razón por la cual el chico se había acostumbrado a tratar de forma extremadamente respetuosa a las mujeres, esa razón tenía nombre y apellido, pero ahora estaba muerta. A penas le pasó por la mente ese pensamiento sobre eso y sentía un escalofrío recorrer su espina; definitivamente ya no tenía lugar a dónde ir.

¿Ahora qué haría? No era como si pudiera pedirle ayuda a alguien.

¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué no lo dejaron morir simplemente? Cualquier persona lo hubiera hecho, sobretodo si sabían quién era. "_El niño demonio"_, así lo llamaban desde que tenía memoria.

No entendendía a ese par de hermanos, ambos eran muy extraños, le parecían quizá extravagantes y, sin embargo, sabía sólo con mirar a la mayor que ninguno de los dos era mala persona. En los ojos de la mujer se notaba la desbordante bondad de la que era capaz y de la cual el mismo albino había sido testigo.

Quizá era tal su bondad que incluso supieron que el peliplata no había querido morir en ese instantes, quizá esos hermanos eran como ángeles; ángeles enviados como una ayuda para él, para que se diera cuenta de que no era su hora de morir, de que estaba vivo. Distraídamente, el chico se llevó la mano al pecho.

_Latía_.

Estaba vivo…

Estaba vivo.

_¡Estaba vivo!_

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa surcara su rostro. En ese momento sonreír a todo el mundo se le parecería raro, sin embargo la mujer sonrió con él, observando como el cuerpo del chico se llenaba con una estremecedora euforia.

—Estoy vivo…—Habló por fin el joven mientras se llenaba de gozo.

—Exactamente, cariño. —Con el amor con el que solamente una madre puede abrazarte, la mujer abrazó al albino, siendo correspondida casi de inmediato.

—Gracias. —Tenía que admitir que lo necesitaba, hace tanto que no probaba lo que era el amor familiar. Lentamente las lágrimas que estuvo conteniendo cinco años se dieron a relucir, como si fuera la noche para ellas, para que por fin fueran vistas.

—No pasa nada, tranquilo…—Y dicho esto, la mujer comenzó a acariciar suavemente los cabellos del adolescente. —Calma, cariño…

El joven se quedó de esa forma unos cuantos minutos y de pronto se sintió adormilado, la rubia lo recostó en la cama y le tapó con unas cobijas.

—Descansa y abrígate bien, hace frío. —Dijo despidiéndose del chico.

La noche continuó en su silencio después de aquello. La mujer simplemente se sentó en la sala, esperando pacientemente a que su hermano menos regresara y le contara lo que había averiguado acerca de la familia del muchacho.

Ciertamente se sentía algo mal por el albino, era tan sólo un niño y tenía que estar viviendo en ese castillo, viviendo las inhumanidades que se hacían en este; viviendo atrocidades cuando tendría que estar, todavía -y según la mujer- jugando o reuniéndose con amigos. Suspiró, el chico le recordaba un poco a su hermano cuando tenía esa edad, pues él también tuvo que crecer rápidamente después de la muerte de su madre; tan sólo esperaba que este chico tuviera mínimo alguien en quién confiar y, si acaso no lo tenía, quizá ella podría ser ese alguien.

* * *

**¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí yo... La verdad no sabía qué hacer, no tenía tiempo y la verdad el capítulo no me salió como esperaba, pues pensaba hacerlo más largo pero... Ya qué, el siguiente si será más largo, lo lamento. :C**

**Espero que les haya gustado y todo. Estos capítulos comenzaran a ser los decisivos, pues aquí se comenzarán a revelar bastantes cosas... Además de que ya vamos a llegar al clímax (pero no se preocupen, esta historia aún no termina). -Corazón-.**

**En fin, espero que sigan leyendo, que dejen reviews, que sigan bonitas y etc etc etc. **

**¡Las amo! ¡Nos leemos luego! -Corazón-.**


	7. Pasado: Parte II

**Bien, pues aquí llego yo con nuevo capítulo después de mucho tiempo. No doy explicaciones porque ya lo puse en el summary del fic. u.u **

**Lo siento, ¡espero les guste este coso!**

**Sin más preámbulos, ¿comencemos? ¡COMENCEMOS!**

* * *

Era de día, se notaba por la poca luz que se colaba por su ventana y le lastimaba los ojos. Rio divertido, no era ninguna criatura de la noche para que la luz le lastimara los ojos. Se pasó las manos por la frente tratando de despabilarse, jugando un poco con su, relativamente largo, flequillo rubio.

—Hehe… Parece que ha crecido. —Comentó para sí mismo, inspeccionando el largo de su cabello que ahora le llegaba un poco por debajo de su mentón, siendo que él normalmente lo mantenía corto. Lentamente se levantó de su cama para poder ir a ver al chico que había recogido la noche de la muerte del Arlovsky, pues ya llevaba bastante tiempo en cama; aunque al cuidado de su buena hermana pensaba que el joven iría a despertarse pronto, eso esperaba.

Se colocó su ropa usual y se encaminó a la habitación dónde su hermana hospedó al chico; al llegar tocó la puerta mientras esperaba que su hermana le abriera. Se llevó una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta de que la persona que le abrió no era nadie más ni menos que el chico que había rescatado. Ahora que lo podía ver en buen estado se percató cómo sus ojos, del color de la sangre, le escudriñaban duramente; seguramente desconfiaba de él. El rubio simplemente ladeó la cabeza y dio una sonrisa amistosa, para hacerle saber al joven que él no iría a hacerle daño.

Le preguntó qué tal se sentía ahora que estaba consciente, el chico alzó la mirada para verlo y así supo que él había sido quién lo había salvado, así que dio una leve inclinación y agradeció la ayuda de esa vez; comentó que se sentía bien pero que no tenía ningún lugar a dónde ir desde que quemaron la casa de sus "dueños", porque sí, más que ser sirvientes para Arlovsky, todos sus trabajadores eran más bien sus esclavos. Iván le preguntó cómo había llegado hasta ellos y fue ahí donde el albino comenzó a relatar su historia; después de todo el rubio era alguien sumamente persuasivo, era su don, sabía por dónde llegarle a las personas para que le dieran la información que necesitaba; por eso era alguien peligroso.

Al parecer el joven había sido vendido por sus padres por el hecho de ser albino, lo cual había sido una salvación para él pues después de eso ocurrió una masacre en su pueblo natal que había acabado con la vida de muchos, incluyendo su familia y su mejor y única amiga. Supuso que había sido la batalla de Dankworth lo que había ocurrido, pues por cómo describía las muertes sólo se le ocurría eso.

Ignacius Dankworth era uno de los mandamases del Consejo, pero era una persona obscura; rara vez lo veías preocuparse por una vida que no fuera la suya y se rumoreaba que el hombre conspiraba en conjunto a las criaturas de la obscuridad. Las "criaturas de la obscuridad" era como normalmente las personas pertenecientes al "mundo de las sombras" se refería a las entidades desterradas del consejo, que pasaron a formar su propio orden, por no seguir las reglas del mismo; tales eran los vampiros, hombres lobo y cambiaformas que se negaban a dejar de alimentarse de carne humana, provocando masacres y asesinatos en muchos lugares; llegando a poner en peligro el descubrimiento de su existencia. Para prevenir eso, fueron confinados a la sombras y a la obscuridad eternamente, siendo incapaces de salir durante el día pues debían evitar que los humanos llegaran a saber de ellos. Era por ello que muchos humanos rumoreaban de la existencia de tales criaturas, sin embargo a ninguna de estas criaturas se les era permitido el contacto humano a menos que fuera para alimentarse; así que podría decirse que los humanos que llegaban a encontrarse con alguno de estos seres realmente no había llegado a "contarlo", por lo que todas las historias que la gente especulaba simplemente se quedaban como leyendas del pueblo de dónde eran escuchadas, aunque muchas de estas fueran verdad; al no tener forma de comprobarlo, el consejo estaba a salvo.

Sin embargo muchas cosas cambiaron cuando se reveló lo de Dankworth y una época obscura comenzó, los humanos no sabían lo que sucedía, pero vivían con el miedo de que les sucediera a ellos. Para el anciano mago, los humanos eran criaturas débiles que no debían existir, pues pensaba diferente al consejo y diferente a los Reyes Braginsky, quienes eran personas frías, pero que seguían demasiado el orden de la naturaleza; ocultándose de las impresionables criaturas humanas, dejándolas vivir y respirar el mismo aire que ellos; por ello había formado un pacto con Artemi Arlovsky, familiar lejano de los Braginsky y personas que compartía su misma mentalidad. Para Artemi los humanos no servían para nada más que para servirles; eran criaturas débiles que temían a cosas que desconocían. Gilbert era prueba viviente de ello, pues había sido vendido a la millonaria familia desde muy joven por sus padres, a quienes les faltaba el dinero necesario para sobrevivir, que le juzgaban por el hecho de haber nacido albino; para los humanos, lo que desconocían les era "demoniaco" y lo que no lograban explicar era algo "maldito".

La guerra que se formó cuando Dankworth y Arlovsky quisieron tomar el poder había sido dura, llevando consigo a miles de vidas, tanto de hechiceros del consejo como de humanos y criaturas de la obscuridad, Iván supuso que la familia del joven de ojos bermellón fue otro de esos números más.

Mientras el chico más le contaba, más sentía que debía ayudarlo a superar todo eso, pues él, sin saberlo, había estado implicado completamente entre una batalla de dos mundos y tres bandos diferentes.

—Siento tanto la muerte de tus amistades. —Comentó el mayor cuando el chico hizo una pausa, y realmente lo sentía, pues él mismo sabía lo que era perder personas cercanas por culpa de una guerra.

El de cabello platinado hizo una pequeña mueca de desinterés y siguió hablando: —Realmente no es como si me hubiera dolido, sólo sentí un poco la muerte de Eliza… Ella era la única de nosotros que _realmente_ tenía una vida por delante.

—¿A qué te refieres con "realmente"? ¿Acaso crees que no tienes futuro?—Preguntó el más alto con curiosidad.

—No es que lo crea, sé que no lo tengo. —Respondió seguramente y con algo de desesperanza. —Por desgracia nací diferente en un mundo en el que la gente teme por esas diferencias, nos excluyen y nos tratan como somos, nos tratan… _Diferente yo…_

_"Estoy destinado a ser esclavo."_

Esas palabras que el muchacho dijo sin pensar se quedarían grabadas para siempre en la mente del rubio cenizo, junto con una promesa de no dejar que los sueños de ese chico se fueran abajo tan sólo por algo como eso.

.

.

.

Los meses pasaron y de alguna forma los hermanos Bragisky se las habían ingeniado para lograr que el chico continuara a su lado. Yaketerina notaba como su hermano poco a poco se iba encariñando cada vez más de ese humano y también como este le correspondía, observándole con admiración y cariño, siempre viéndole hacia arriba. Estaba feliz por ellos pues se había enterado gracias a su hermanito que el chico había formado -indirectamente- parte de muchos de los asaltos de Dankworth y su séquito de "sombras", además de haberse enterado que la vida del chico no era precisamente lo que se esperaba de un joven de su edad, pues, al ser de piel y cabello de tonalidades más blancas era considerado _raro_; por lo que su vida no era nada fácil. Ella especialmente sabía lo crueles que podían ser las especies entre uno de su misma familia que fuera diferente. Sólo con pensar en su pobre prima Natasha le hacía sentirse triste.

Yaketerina era una mentalista pathokinésica, manipular los sentimientos ajenos era su especialidad, por lo tanto sabía cómo se sentía la gente. Podía hacer alterar a la persona más calmada sobre la tierra y tranquilizar al animal más feroz, violento e iracundo del planeta si ella quería; por ello también podía saber cómo se sentía su hermano respecto a Gilbert y cómo se sentía este respecto a su hermano. Sin embargo no podía decir lo mismo de Natasha, para ella su prima estaba… _Rota_. No sin razón, ella sabía que sus padres la habían vuelto así, por lo que la compadecía; sabía de los sentimientos de la niña que, para ese entonces, ya debía tener la edad de Iván, quizá un poco más joven, como Gilbert. Sabía que ella se sentía _desubicada_, deprimida, como si no perteneciera a ningún lado en realidad, o al menos así se sentía cuando la conoció por primera vez; la niña tenía tan sólo seis años de edad y ya era presionada por su padre demasiado, pues llevaba el nombre de su familia y debía comportarse como tal. Yaketerina a veces era demasiado influenciada por su habilidad empática, llegando a odiar al hombre hasta el punto de querer atacarlo, y eso sólo por sentir cómo las personas de su alrededor le miraban; tan sólo el sentir el aura de arrogancia y odio que ese hombre portaba bastaba para hacerla querer vomitar, lo repudiaba. Pero Akeila era otro caso diferente, sabía que la mujer era buena y, a pesar de haber tratado pocas veces con ella, sabía que era una persona amable y humilde, a diferencia de su arrogante esposo; ella era una persona tranquila, pacífica que creía que la coexistencia entre ambos mundos era posible, una digna gobernante. Sin embargo el consejo también era machista y no solía tratar demasiado con mujeres, a menos que fuera la Reina de Hielo.

Para ella, todo en el mundo era especial y tenía su razón de ser, el sentir las emociones de los demás le hacía pensar todo eso; el amor, la felicidad y la dicha, eran cosas que ella amaba en el mundo. Sin embargo los sentimientos negativos la hacían enfermar, por lo que siempre, de una forma y otra, trataba de influenciar en los sentimientos de negatividad para volverlos un poco más brillantes. Excepto en la tristeza por pérdida, para ella, esa clase de tristeza se debía respetar, pues era la forma de doler algo o alguien que ha sido importante en la vida.

Yaketerina conocía todas y cada una de las tristezas, felicidades y emociones de la Tierra, podía presumir. Sabía cómo tratar a todas las personas y cómo influir en sus emociones, de distintas formas; normalmente ella no optaba por la forma negativa, a menos que fuera algo importante, llenaba de incertidumbre a las personas, de desesperación y miedo para obtener lo que deseaba o necesitaba.

Sabía también que tan amenazada se sentía la organización acerca de la existencia de las criaturas de la obscuridad y no pudo evitar avivar un poco esa preocupación para que confinaran a esos seres y dejaran de dañar a sus preciados seres humanos. Para ella la naturaleza estaba dividida en las criaturas débiles (humanos y animales), los híbridos (las criaturas de la obscuridad) y las puras (las que llegaban a formar parte del consejo) y su naturaleza consistía en socializar con estas de una forma discreta y sin revelar sus verdaderas identidades a las criaturas más pensantes entre las débiles; pues lo que menos quería era impresionarlos o asustarlos. Yaketerina, al igual que Akeila, creía que existía la forma pacífica de relacionarse entre diferentes razas sin el peligro de iniciar una guerra, pues, tenía la teoría, de que quizá algún día ellos evolucionarían lo suficiente para aceptar la diferencia de las entidades distintas a ellos. Por ello apoyaba a Iván.

Tan sólo esperaba estar haciendo lo correcto.

.

.

.

El día que se enteró que su primo Iván tenía pareja había armado un alboroto. Había tratado de estar feliz por él, sin embargo cada vez que trataba de serlo escuchaba nuevamente la voz de su difunto padre en su cabeza, recordándole lo patética que era si no llegaba a tomar el título de Reina antes que su prima Yaketerina; recordaba cómo su padre la miraba con desprecio al no comportarse debidamente, al tratar bien a los sirvientes, al ser _débil_.

Ese día tuvo un colapso y de pronto Natasha, la dulce niña Natasha, no estaba ahí más. Había despertado siendo Natalia Arlovskaya, la _Princesa de la Obscuridad_. La malvada bruja que reuniría el antiguo ejército de su padre, formaría una nueva alianza con Ignacius Dankworth y causaría una verdadera masacre en su propia ciudad natal, acabando con muchas vidas de distintos bandos.

La vida de la niña siempre había sido difícil, desde su infancia, recordaba vagamente cuando a veces se escapaba de su cuarto para jugar con algunos de los niños de la mansión; los hijos de las sirvientas o los sirvientes más jóvenes en sí. En específico recordaba a uno de los niños que siempre estaba solo; era pequeño, débil, de piel y cabello muy claro, sin embargo sus ojos eran tan rojos como la sangre que corría por sus arterias, el verlo la fascinaba y le hacía enojar, era como verse a sí misma en un espejo. Pequeña, rechazada y débil. Sin embargo le encantaba el espíritu luchador del joven humano, lo observaba intentando hacer cosas que los demás no podían hacer para demostrarle a la gente que era más grande que ellos y eso le daba fuerzas a ella para continuar; él y la historia de su pequeño Toris.

Toris había sido su primer amigo de la infancia, un niño huérfano que trabajaba con un herrero del pueblo; el que le había enseñado lo que era ser fuerte de verdad. Él lo era, ella no; por eso temía.

Toris había muerto durante la batalla de bandos que ella había iniciado. Nunca se sintió más arrepentida que en ese momento, pero ya no había marcha atrás, su guerra apenas comenzaba, de todos modos no es como si fueran a aceptar que ella, una gran hechicera, se juntara con un simple humano. Prefería mil veces ese tipo de muerte, la cual era de una forma más piadosa que el ser asesinado por la banda de ancianos brutos que era el consejo.

—Lo siento, Toris… Lo siento…—Susurró para sí misma mientras observaba de la cima del cementerio como todo ardía en llamas. Se inclinó sobre la tumba en la que estaba parada e hizo florecer flores silvestres sobre la cruz de esta, nunca había usado magia herbolaria, esa era la especialidad de su madre, pero sentía que ese era un buen momento para practicarla. Sonrío nostálgica, las flores eran tan bellas como las que su madre hacía crecer en su balcón. —No pude ser fuerte al final…

.

Había salido del cementerio finalmente, encontrándose ahí con sus primos que al parecer estaban tomando una ruta diferente para escapar del pueblo, o quizá para buscar refuerzos. Ella estaba dispuesta a dejarlos ir hasta que notó que frente a ellos se encontraba el chico que ella siempre había contemplado desde las sombras, el pequeño niño-conejo que solía ser un niño callado se encontraba riendo con Iván, su Iván. Pero… ¿Qué hacía con ellos? Además ella estaba segura que muchas personas habían desaparecido al ser incendiado su castillo, entre ellas, el albino, ¿cómo se encontraba vivo? ¿Y por qué con ellos? Entonces, como un chispazo llegó la respuesta a su mente, ¿y si la pareja de Iván no era una mujer… Sino un hombre -humano- y por eso no lo había revelado?

Su cabeza comenzó a doler con brutalidad de nuevo y su lucidez se fue en un instante; era como si su cuerpo fuese controlado por otra persona, una cegada por la ira y las órdenes de su padre. Se acercó y se detuvo frente a ellos, sonrió y por más que trató de felicitarlos no pudo.

Ella no sabía, pero en realidad su sonrisa que pretendía ser tranquila y gentil había sido en realidad una horrenda sonrisa malévola, y las palabras gentiles que trató de usar no lo fueron para nada. En ellas pedía que asesinaran al albino en ese instante o lo haría ella misma.

Lo último que recordó fue cómo el joven se acercaba a ella para atacarla y ella, en un intento de defenderse, trató de paralizarlo. Recordaba los gritos desesperados de su primo al ver al chico en el suelo y la furia en el rostro de su prima.

—Vete, Natalia, vete o te arrepentirás. —De los ojos de su prima podía ver cómo brotaban lágrimas de enojo de sus ojos. Mientras tanto ella seguía petrificada, ni siquiera sabía cómo los miraba ahora. —¡Lárgate en este mismo momento!

El gutural grito de su prima la hizo reaccionar y darse cuenta de lo que sucedía.

_Había matado al chico._

Le pidió perdón con los ojos y se dio media vuelta.

.

.

.

Estaban huyendo patéticamente, eso Iván lo sabía, sin embargo no podía evitarlo; no quería que su conejo blanco viviera una vida siempre entre guerra, así que lo más brillante que se le ocurrió era llevárselo de ese pueblo a alguna ciudad. Su hermana estuvo de acuerdo con él y le apoyó con la idea, ella se quedaría con Gilbert hasta que las cosas se asentaran con Dankworth y Arlovskaya.

En cuanto a Gilbert, ya se había enterado lo que pasaba desde hace un tiempo, recordaba todo perfectamente. Cómo Iván había llegado un día a la cabaña todo lleno de arañones y quemaduras en su ropa, cómo Yaketerina le había pedido que saliera a recoger hielo para las quemaduras y cuando había entrado con dos cubetas de hielo esta se encontraba pasando las manos sobre la piel de su hermano, recordaba el destello verde que emanaba de sus manos y cómo había quedado petrificado por aquello. También cómo Iván, esa misma noche le había preguntado si se iría de su lado si supiera lo que era; después de todo no podía olvidarlo, esa fue la primera vez que se besaron.

El albino sabía que Dios lo había abandonado desde que era pequeño, por lo que no creía que fuera a pasar algo si él también le daba la espalda. Una relación con otro hombre era una herejía y él lo sabía, pero realmente no le importaba; nadie escogía de quién se enamoraba realmente.

Además, él, desde el principio quería irse de ese pueblo que siempre significó una maldición para él; la guerra simplemente aceleró sus antiguos planes.

—Gilbert, no te quedes atrás. —Le comentó el rubio con una sonrisa. Tenía que cuidar a Gilbert de sus propios pensamientos destructivos y el tenerlo callado era algo que le preocupaba.

—¡No me voy a quedar atrás! —Acotó el más bajo infantilmente mientras se acercaba a zancadas al ruso, se lanzaba sobre él y le hacía caer sobre la nieve.

Yaketerina sólo los miraba afectuosamente mientras avanzaba tranquilamente.

—Niños, si siguen jugando nunca llegaremos a ningún lado. —Comentó juguetona mientras los veía de reojo.

—Tranquila, sestra, vamos a llegar a tiempo. —Le contestó mientras acorralaba a Gilbert en la nieve contra su cuerpo y rozaba sus narices juntas de forma cariñosa.

Cuando se levantaron de la nieve y siguieron caminando no pudieron evitar el ver que alguien se encontraba unos metros delante de ellos, bloqueándoles el paso. A Yaketerina le empezaron a crecer unas ansias enormes, podía sentir los sentimientos confusos de la persona delante de ellos y no sentía que fuera bueno perturbarle, por lo que intentó decirles a sus hermanos que tomaran un camino diferente; sin embargo antes de que pudiera decirlo, una voz familiar le interrumpió.

—Iván, Yaketerina… Y tú, que grata sorpresa. —La chica frente a ellos era nadie más y nadie menos que Natalia Arlovskaya y se encontraba sonriendo de una forma espeluznante mientras miraba a la pareja de atrás. Yaketerina se movió frente a ellos en un intento de proteger a Gilbert.

—Natasha… Qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí. —Sonrió el más alto de los hombres. La chica lo miró orgullosa.

—Sí… Yo no puedo decir lo mismo. —Espetó ella con voz venenosa. —¿Este patético intento de humano es tu pareja, o me equivoco? Primo…

El ambiente de un momento a otro se había vuelto tenso, las miradas viajaban de aquí allá y se desvanecían; la ira crecía cada vez más entre ellos, igual que el miedo y la desesperación. Lo peor era que por más que Yaketerina trataba calmarlos, el ambiente era demasiado pesado incluso para ella.

—Albino, desaparece. —Comentó fríamente la mujer frente a ellos. —Iván es mío.

Y fue entonces cuando todo se volvió un caos. Yaketerina sólo llegó a escuchar cómo Iván llamaba el nombre de Gilbert y vio cómo este trató de enfrentarse contra la mujer, seguido por un destello azul eléctrico y de pronto el joven se encontraba en el suelo, siendo abrazado por Iván. Le costó bastante el orientarse cuando sintió las auras alrededor suyo, menos una.

_Gilbert._

Volteó a ver a Natalia y logró ver como por un momento la chica se mostró sorprendida y luego volvió a verse arrogante cómo era. Cuando la mayor logró procesar lo que había pasado estaba furiosa.

—Vete, Natalia… Vete o te arrepentirás…—Trató de hablar calmadamente, pero no podía evitar que las lágrimas de ira brotaran de sus ojos furiosamente. —¡Lárgate en este mismo momento!

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas a la nieve y comenzaban a formarse picos de hielo a su alrededor.

Miró el rostro arrogante y frío de la chica frente a ella antes de que se fuera.

Si hubiera _observado_ realmente se hubiera dado cuenta de qué tan rota se encontraba su prima. Pues era más de lo que ella creía.

* * *

**Realmente espero que este capítulo deje en claro muchas cosas. Sobre el porqué Gilbert -el actual, no el del pasado- se siente seguro con Yaketerina, el por qué Yaketerina se enoja o se contenta con felicidad etc.**

**En cuando a Iván siendo una criatura de las sombras... Realmente en este capítulo no tuve tiempo de explicar su caso; pero lo platicaré más adelante.**

**Lol, todavía me pregunto si existe gente que aún lee esto. ._.**

**Cómo sea, si alguien aún lo lee, déjeme un review y avísenme si tengo algún error ortográfico, gramatical o si existe algo que no concuerde en este capítulo y yo me aseguraré de corregirlo.**

**¡Byebye bi! :D**


End file.
